Untouched Toxic Love Sex and Magic
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Megan Potter,Harry's twin is going to Hogwarts with him, Edward left her believing she was Bella. She is attacked and runs away. she meets people. Read along at the story of Megans life! Title is a mashup of songs R&R Ch 13 revised
1. Chapter 1

Character Bio's to Untouched Toxic Love Sex and Magic.

Megan Isabella Annette Potter(Alias Isabella Marie Swan):

Age:18

House: Gryffindor.

Parents: James and Lily Potter;Adpotive:Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

Siblings:Harry Potter;Adoptive:Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Remus Lupin(brother-in-law)

Blood:Half Blood

Status:Witch,Metomorphic Half Seer.

Portrayer:Willa Holland

Song:Piece of Me by Britney Spears

Harry James Potter:

Age:18

Parents:Lily and James Potter

Siblings:Megan Potter

Blood:Half Blood

Status:Wizard. Slight Seer

Portrayer:Daniel Radcliffe

Song: Halo by Beyonce

Draco Lucius Malfoy:

Age:18

Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Siblings: None

Blood:Pure Blood

Status: Wizard;Ex-Death Eater

Portrayer: Tom(Sexy Ass) Felton

Song: Toxic by Britney Spears

Hermione Jean Granger:

Age: 18,19 in later chapters

Parents: Amy and Lucas Granger

Siblings:None

Blood:Muggle Born

Status:Witch

Portrayer:Emma Watson.

Song:when I grow Up by the pussycat dolls

Ron Billius Weasley:

Age:18,19(in later chapters!)

Parents: Molly and Arthur Weasley

Siblings: Ginny,Fred and George, Percy,Charlie, and Bill

Blood:Pureblood**Blood Traitor**

Status:Wizard

Prottrayer:Rupert Grint

Song:Love Like War

Ginny Molly Weasley:

Age:17

Parents:Arthur and Molly Weasley

Siblings:Ron,Fred and George, Percy,Charlie, and Bill

Blood:Pureblood **Blood Traitor**

Status:Witch

Protrayer:Bonnie Wright

Song:Sexy Bitch by David Guetta ft Akon


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1 The Unknown Twin.

_Prolouge/really long summary:_

_He left. Edward left me,thought Bella angrily. Except she wasn't Bella Swan. No no._

_She was Megan Isabella Annette _Potter. _ She was the hidden twin to Harry Potter. Megan lived with Andromeda and Ted Tonks all her life, not knowing of her brother until she was to turn 11. She was forbidden to go to Hogwarts until the time was right. So she was home schooled. She lived a normal life, known to many as Isabella Tonks. Megan by close family. Her older 'sister' Dora went off to Hogwarts. Dora graduated and became an Auror. But there was a wizarding war going on. So Megan was sent away. _

_She was sent to Forks WA to live with a Muggle, and get close to a coven of vampires. She began to date one, as a cunning ploy. But he left. SO she could live a 'human' life. But Megan was far from human. She was a witch and a seer of sorts. But that's another tale. Now that she has completed her mission she can return home. But alas! _

_Her twin,Harry , had defeated the Dark lord. So she could finally come into the light of being his twin. She could join him in their 7th year of Hogwarts. Life could finally be put in its rightful place. But when old ghosts come back to haunt,Megan is in trouble. And what if she meets 'mr right'? But who is he...why does everyone else hate him?_

_**Read onnn**_

The Unknown Twin:

MPOV(Megan)

Platform 9 and ¾? What! My thoughts were jumbled. Until I saw a person with messy raven hair,neon green eyes,and round spectacles. With the infamous lightning bolt scar. Harry Potter. I smiled widely. I rushed over to him,to notice him snogging a red haired girl,around our age. I smirked.

"Ahem." I said loudly. They broke apart,both quite red. I smiled. The redhead's eyes narrrowed.

"Megan!" said Harry sounding shocked. I forgot ot mention I was coming to Hogwarts. I mean he only found out I was his twin yesterday.

"Harry. I'm confused." I said looking down. The redhead turned to Harry.

"Who is MEGAN?" she growled. Harry's eyes widened. I realized that I need to explain. I looked at him,asking if he wanted people to know. He nodded.

"Hi! I'm Megan Isabella Annette Potter. Harry James Potter is my twin." I said smiling. They girls eyes widened and she turned bright red.

"Oh...well-I'm-well I ,your his TWIN?" she stammered. I shook my head.

"It's ok, why don't you make it up by telling me your name?" I said. The girl grinned.

"Ginny Weasley! I'm Harry's girlfriend." she siad sticking out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you,but can you show me to our platform...I dunno where it is sadly." I said. She looked understanding. Harry threw his arm around my shoulder and guided me to the barrier between platforms 9 & 10.

"Oh!" I said aloud. I glanced around before running through it. I came out on the other side. There was the scarlett train in all its glory.

"Thanks guys!" I said waving before bustling off. They looked confused but went to find Ron and Hermione. I wandered off into the train. I found an empty compartment. I sat down and put my feet up on the seat across from me. I pulled out my blue ipod nano. I put it on shuffle and Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold blasted out of the earbuds.

DPOV(Draco.)

I held my bag close and I peeked inside compartments,looking for an empty one. Goyle was off with Pansy and Blaise somewhere else,but truth be told I didn't want to be with them. I gave up and slid open a compartment door with only one girl in it. She had a very virbrant,eccentric appearance.

She had long brown hair, and bold green eyes. She wore white shorts,and a light blue shirt with the word OWL CITY bubbled on it. She also wore one neon orange and one neon blue converse, with 2 bracelets that said I LOVE BOOBIES on it. Strange. She had a small blue thing in her hand,which I could faintly hear music from. A white cord was connected from the blue thing to her ears. She finally noticed I was there and yanked the cord out of her ears,pressing a button on the blue thing.

"Hello." she said in a mysteriously beautiful voice. I glanced and her,noticing her looking me up and down. "I'm Megan. And you are...?"

"I'm...Draco Malfoy." I said coldly. She regarded me carefully.

"Ok. Well...what house are you?" asked Megan cheerily.

"Slytherin." I said shortly. Her eyes flashed with...I couldn't tell what. "What about you?"

"Well...I'm just starting Hogwarts. I was always home schooled. SO I dunno what house. I was thinking Gryffindor,like my family, or Slytherin like my adoptive Mum." she asid slowly.

"Cool. So what is that?" I asked pointing at the blue thing.

"This? Oh well its my ipod.." she paused at my confused expression. "It's a muggle device that stores music and lets you listen to it portably. It's really cool! Here put this ear bud in your ear." Megan handed me a white ear bud. I slowly and gently put it in my ear. Music soon eveloped me.

"What is it?" I asked. I really enjoyed it.

"Oh this song is Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold. A Muggle band." said Megan smiling. The music had a hard rock beat to it. I liked it. "Here listen to this." She played a softer slower song. I didn't mind it but I liked the other one better.

"It's Vanilla Twilight by Owl City." she explained. I nodded. "This little thing is like my life." She laughed a beautiful laugh.

"So what's your last name?" I asked. Her eyes took a misty state. About a minute later her eyes refocused.

"Hmmm...would you like to come ith me to find my brother. I must tell him something." said Megan mysteriously. She stood up and grabbed my hand. I felt a tingle as she pulled me through the train.

MPOV

I held Draco's hand tightly. I really liked him. I think he'd be a good friend. He was genuinely nice! But I had a vision of Harry reacting badly. I wanted to find him quickly. But I wanted Draco to come with me.

Draco Malfoy. He had messy beach blonde hair,with cold yet warm blue eyes.

"C'mon now! Hurry." I said. He smiled and picked up the came to a compartment. I knew it was theirs. So I knocked and slid open the door.

"'Ello Mates!" I said smiling.

"Hey Megan." said Harry and Ginny in unison.

"Wait, Megan. Who is your brother?" asked Malfoy appearing behind me. Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Malfoy." growled Harry. Ron and Hermione just looked confused.

"Whos Megan?" asked Hermione as Ron nodded.

"I'm Harry's twin!" I said proudly. They looked shocked and I giggled. I turned to my left, and noticed Draco looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"Oh Harry calm down. Your as bad as..." I trailed off looking down. Dora had perished in the war. Harry went up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me onto his lap as I cried. I didn't even notice Draco slip out of the compartment.

"Shh. It's ok. We all lost someone." whispered Harry rubbing soothing circles on my back. I sniffled and sat up, whipeing away my tears.

"So...um your Harrys _twin!_" asked Ron in a why-didn't-we-know tone. I gave him a watery smile.

"I only found out yesterday!" protested Harry. I laughed.

"It had something to do with the 'prophecy'. So, I was sorta in hiding most of my life. I was home schooled. I lived with Ted and Andromeda Tonks." I explained. Ron nodded in understanding.

"But,Megan How come whenever we were at your home you weren't there?" asked Hermione.

"Oh well I was in America the past 2 years for Dumbledore." I said dissmisivly.

"Oh,well It's a pleasure to meet you. What house do you want to be in?" asked Hermione.

"Well, definatly not Hufflepuff," I shuddered delicately. " i'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw. SO I was leaning on Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"SLYTHERIN?" they cried. I just looked at them.

"Whats wrong with Slytherin?" I asked indignantly.

"'There isn't a witch or Wizard who hasn't gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin." quoted Harry. I glared.

"Andromeda was in Slytherin! She wouldn't harm a fly. She is a Healer at St. Mungos! And Slytherin values cunningness and resoursefullness. And ambtion." I protested. Hermione considered this.

"What we said is kinda prejudiced." concided Hermione. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said. Harry and Ron just looked at me, but Harry smiled.

"Meg, your my sis. I'll love you no matter what house your in." said Harry smiling. I laughed and hugged him. The last leg of the ride was fun and comfortable. I spent the time talking and thinking about Draco. This year would be interesting.

**An:Okay so to explain: Megan can actually see the future. Ya know how harry get the voldy visons? Thats his seer'ness. Megan like really sees the futre. Its set in stone. What she sees will happen no matter what. And hmm...what house should she be in? I'm actually leaning toward Gryffindor...but considering Slytherin. What do you think? Review my story and tell me.**

**And this story is sorta based off the song mash up title. Untouched, by the Veronicas. Toxic,by Britney Spears. And love Sex and Magic by Ciara. (:**

**REVIEEEWWW(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2 The Surprise...s

MPOV

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" shouted Hagrid. I smiled slightly as I skipped over ot him.

"HAGRID!" I shrieked. He looked down,his beady eyes reconizing me.

"Bella!" he said gruffly patiing me on the back.

"S'okay Hagrid. Call me Megan. They know,or will know." I explained. I'd known Hagrid forever, and he knew to call me Bella in public. He smiled.

"I'm to go with the first year, so I can get sorted." I said lightly.

I was standing in a giant room,with a bunch of midgets.

"Who are you?" asked a little annoying boy,Dillon. I sighed.

"My name is megan." I ground out. Finally McGonagall came. We formed lines and walked gracefully into the great hall. All eyes stared at me. I smirked widely. McGonagall flew through names until.

"Potter,Megan." she called out. I strutted casually to the worn and torn old hat. She placed it on my head, and unlike the other dwarfs it fit.

_Ahh,Megan! Pleasure to finally meet you. Came a voice in the back of my head._

_Pleasure I'm sure. Now hmmm what house. NOT HUFFLEPUFF. I thought fiercly._

_'Understood. Hmm...your smart but Ravenclaw doesn't...suit you. Now Slytherin...is very much you. But...but there is you bravey and chivarly. It outnumbars your ambition and cunningness. Very tough...very tough. Your bravery and ambition...are very high. But it better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed. I smiled slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Draco Malfoy's face fall slightly. My stomach did a small flip. I shook the feeling and walked carfully to Harry and his friend.

"Congrats. What did the hat say?" asked Harry as I sat down on the bench.

"Said I was perfect for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. I had insane numabrs of ambition and bravery. But it said my bravery out did the ambition." I explained. I kept glanceing around the hall anxiously. I stared at my watch. Urgh 7:45. 15 more minutes.

"What's worng Megan?" asked Hermione concerned.

"Oh, uh...I'm waiting for...someone." I murmured. Harrys head snapped up.

"Who?" he asked sharply.

"Uh..." I was cut off by a prefect tapping on my shoulder.

"Potter,the headmast requests your presence in his office, immediately. Harry, you too." said the Boy. I smiled. Finally! But why was Harry coming?

"Let's go." mumbled Haryr looking longingly at his food. I smiled as he slung his arm around my shoulders.(AN:Snape and Dumbledore are ALIIVE! But is is post DH) We walked over to his office.

"Password?" asked the gargoyle. Shit.

"Uh..fizzing whizzbings?" I guessed.

"If it isn't the potter twins, wandering the corridors." came a sneer from behind. I turned around.

"Snape. Pleasure I'm sure." I said curtly. I've known Snape for a long time to.

"Bella." he said equally as curt.

"Megan." I corrected. He nodded. "We need the password."

"Chocolate Bon Bons." snapped Snape before scurring out.

"How'd do you know him?" asked Harry icredously. I just shook my head. We walked up the stone stairs and I impatiently opened the door.

"Uncle." I said nodding towards Dumbledore. He looked somber. Uh oh.

"Did something happen! Is he okay?" I said in a panicky tone.

"No, Megan. Both of them are fine...but Andromeda." began Dumbledore. Tears formed in my eyes.

"She alive?" I asked sadly.

"She was helping Aurors bring in Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy...grabbed a wand and hit her...she is alive...but barely. She is in St. Mungos. But I'm afraid you can't see her. You could be infected." said Dumbledore in a defeated tone.

"But...where are they?" I aksed my voice cracking.

"Follow me." said Dumbledore. We followed him to a small room.

"MOMMY!" came a tiny voice. A small body jumped into my arms.

"Hi baby!" I cooed to my son,Bentley. (AN:Yes Bentley(: he looks just like Bentley from Teen Mom). Harry was shellshocked. A small cry erupted in the room. I walked over to a makeshift crib. Little Teddy Lupin lay in it.

"Harry." I motioned for him to come over to me. I set Ben down. "Meet your godson. Teddy, this is your uncle Harry."

I held Bentley tightly in my arms and Harry had Teddy. We followed Dumbledore all the way to the seventh floor. Since we had the babies we were getting a 'apartment' of sorts. He led us to a picture of a Short and stout man,aside a horse.

"Password?" he jovilly shouted.

"Bentley." said Dumbledore looking at me. I blushed lightly. We were led along a short and narrow passage, and it came out to the living room or common room. It had a couch,recliner, toy chest, and 2 desks, a large firepalce that had a grate in front of it. There were two doors that went off.

"Explore. Goodnight." bid Dumbledore. I smiled before going towards the door closest to me. It led to a hallway with two doors. A bedroom,painted Gold and Red with a hint od Silver and green. My trunk was in the corner.

"My room." I called. I went into the other room. A toddlers room painted green and blue. A toddler bed sat in the corner with a dresser, and toy chest with toys in it. A tiny table sat in the corner. I smiled.

"Look Bentley, This is your room!" I said laughing. He clapped.

"Yay!" he cried. I laughed loudly. I set him down and we went to see Harry. In Harry's hallway was the bathroom, his bedroom, and Teddys nursery.

"I put Teddy down." said Harry sitting down on the couch. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go put Bentley down." I said. I hoisted him up and we went into his room. I grabbed his favorite pajamas and quickly dressed him, putting a diaper on him. He smiled,grabbing his Bubby. It was a blankie I bought him when we came home. He crawling into his bed and snuggled in against the warm comforter.

"Night Ben. Love ya." I said kissing his forehead.

"Wuv you too Mommy." said Ben sweetly kissing my cheek. I shut off the lights and joined Harry in the living room.

"Megan Isabella Annette Potter. Explain Bentley!" said Harry firmly.

"Bentley James Mason Potter is my 1 almost 2 year old son. I had him right before I went to America. Uh, the father...he uh died in the war. Andromeda helped raise him. He was who I was waiting for tonight, I love him very deeply. His father died right after I found out I was pregnant. So don't ask who he was because I only found that out from Dora. She wouldn't tell me his name. I uh...got pregnant by accident...I uh..didn't uh...sleep with him. He uhh...he used ancient magic. It was sorta an immaculate conception thing. Dunno what happened but...uhh. teddy is now in our custody." I explained akwardly. Harry surprised me by hugging me.

"Wish I would've met you guys sooner." he whispered. I smiled lightly. "Oh hell! Hermione and Ron. Oh and Ginny...they haven't a clue on where we are. Can I go tell them?"

"Yeah, but don't metion Bentley. Uhh..I'll take care of that. Tomorrow." I said before standing and streaching. My back popped.

"Oh harry! Victory." I said. He looked at me quizzically.

"Password." I explained.

"How?" I shook my head and tapped my temple. He nodded and left. I checked on the babies and then went off to bed myself. Boy oh oy I will have some explaining to do tomorrow.

**AN: Okay so Megan has a kiiid(: Oooh shocker. So Harry and her will be taking care of Teddy and Bentley. Revvieew. Please?**

**Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3 Meet Bentley! & Hogsmede part 1

MPOV

"Mom? Mom!" I woke up at 6 to a small voice. "Mo-o-om!" I grumbled as I got out of the warmth of my bed and padded across the cold floor into Bentleys room. He was sitting up in his bed, Bubby clutched tightly in his tiny fist. I smiled brightly as I lifted him into my arms. Hmm. It's only six. Breakfast doesn't start until 7:30...hmm. Ah Ha! I focused very carefully. My eyes misted over and instead of Bens room I saw a still life of a bowl of fruit. Ben was at my side and I tickled the pear. It swung open,revealing the kitchen. My eyes refocused.

"Cmon Bentley. Let's go get some milk." I said. I threw on a pair of slippers and a sweater. Ben slipped into his beaver slippers. He smiled as we walked through the halls of the sleeping castle. I gripped his hand tightly until we got to the picture. I tickled the pears and the portriat swung open.

It was a sight! Bustling little house elves raced around and warm scents greeted me.

"Hello! I'm Dobby(AN:yeah I saved him,bcuz hes amzing). May I ask whos you are?" asked a house elf with huge bat like ears and doe like eyes.

"Uh, I'm Megan Potter..." I said slowly.

"Harry Potters TWIN! Oh Miss Please Dobby will do anything. Would you like anything miss potter?" asked the excited elf. I smiled slightly.

"Er...some milk. Just to go." I said. He scurried off and returned with a large kettle of milk.

"Thank You Dobby." I said as I made our way out. When we got back, it was nearing 6:30 so I got Ben a sippy cup of milk. I brought him into his room. I was surprised Teddy was still sleeping,but dismissed that.

"Bent, Mums gonna take a quick shower. Okay? Here why don't you watch elmo?" I asked. Inside his room was a tiny television. Dumbledore allowed electronics in our dorm. Only our dorm though. They cut out outside of it.

"Ok, Wuv you." said Bentley. I smiled and ran to take a fast shower. The water was barely heated up before I was shampooing. When I was finsihed I towl dried myself and got dressed in my uniform. I went into Bentleys room and noticed how engrossed he was in the tv. I laughed as I picked out an out fit for him.

"C'mon. Tub Tub time!" I said excitedly. He looked up,eyes shining with glee. He bounced up all the way to the tub. I filled it with warm water and he hopped in,playing with a toy dragon. I washed his hair with baby shampoo and pulled him out with much protest. I checked my watch. 7:15. We made our way to the common room where I noticed Harry was there.

"Hey stranger." I said smiling. He looked up and smiled,eyes still bleary from early morning.

"I gave Ben a bath and showered myself." I said. He nodded.

"What are we going to do with Teddy?" asked Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey actaully volunteered to watch over him. Bents just gonna join me in class." I explained. Harry nodded.

"Can you manage Teddy and bring him to Pomfrey?" I asked. Harry nodded absentmindedly. I smiled. I went with Bentley in my room and grabbed my school bag. I gave Ben a zebra(ya know those animal bkpks?) backpack with his coloring books and crayons. He slipped it on and it was 7:45. We slowly made our way to the Great Hall.

"ready?" I asked amiling. Ben nodded with glee. I lifted him up and we entered. A few collective gasps sounded,but all the rooms eyes were on us. I took a deep breath and made my way to Ron and Hermione, their mouths agape. I ignored everyone and sat us down. Bentley reached for some toast.

"HI guys!" I said casually.

"Meg,who is this?" asked Hermione pointing to Ben.

"Oh,thats my son Bentley. Say hi to Ron and Hermione." I told him. He waved.

"HI, Mione and Won." They couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry I didn't mention it. But...erm it not just smething you spit out to people you just met. Harry didn't even know." I explained.

"Oh,thats quite alright."

We settled into a comfortable silence and I gave Bentley so me food and then helped myself. I checked my watch and noticed it was 8:05.

"You guys wanna come with us to class? We all have potions right?" I asked Ron and Hermione, as Harry still hadn't shown. They nodded and gathered their stuff. I hoisted Bentley into my arms.

"No, Mom. I walk." said my big boy. I laughed as Ron and Hemrione smiled. I set him down, but grabbed his hand. We made our way to Snapes classroom and I noticed we had it with the Slytherins. I searched the crowd and founad the one I was looking for. I was about to go over to him when Bentley slipped out of my grasp.

"Bentley!" I called frantically. I looked over the head and I saw the little strawberry blonde. I quickly ran over ot him and lifted him off the ground.

"Bentley James Mason Potter." I scolded. "Don't ever leave me again!"

"Megan! Who is this?" asked a voice from infront of me. I looked up.

"Hello Draco! This is my son Bentley." I said pleasantly. I was happy to see him again.

"Oh, well ok. Bye." said Draco coldly.

"'Scuse Me?" I asked annoyed.

"Go away." ground out Draco averting his gaze.

"No." I said getting upset. Why was he acting like this?

"Get away you filthy Gryffindor!" shouted Draco. Tears welled up in my eyes. I saw regret flash through Malfoys eyes. Bentley began to cry. I patted his back and soothed him as I made my way back to the Trio.

"Meg, I gave Teddy to Madam Pomfrey." said Harry, who'd shown up. He noticed my sadness. "Whats wrong."

"N-Nothing. I'm fine...never trust those Slytherins though." I gave a watery laugh as I wiped my eyes. The cold dungeon doors opened as before we could say anything. Hermione and Ron sat next to eachother and Harry and I were in the back corner. I conjured a small stool and table for Bentley. He pulled out his crayons and book and began coloring. I smiled slightly at that,but focused on the lesson.

It had been two weeks since my encounter with Draco Malfoy. He had long since stopped trying to apologize. It just ends badly. But today we were all trooping up it Hogsmede for the day and I was excited. I dressed bentley in a long sleeve shirt and a sweater, with jeans and black converse. I dressed in a similar out fit. Purple long sleeve shirt,skinnies and black converse. With a gray vest over the shirt. I grabbed a gray bag and we went to meet Harry, who had Teddy in a stroller. He smiled when he saw us.

"Aww, Mummy and baby matchers!" he cooed. I laughed.

"Shut up"

We left and found Ron,Hermione, and Ginny. We found a carrige and Harry charmed the stroller so it became a tiny version of itself, therefore fitting into the carrige. The ride to Hogsmede was short and boring. Since it was the end of september Autumn was upon us. The leaves had began to change and a slight chill had settled on Hogwarts. The ground was steadily getting more frozen each night. But I loved Autumn. Best time of the year.

The carrige pulled up to the High Street and we exited it gracefully.

"Harry, are you okay with Ted? I'm gonna take Ben to Honeydukes." I asked.

"Yeah, Ginny and I were gonna take him on a picnic."

"Okay, but make sure he stays warm."

I Lifted Bentley onto my hip and carried him to Honeydukes. A warm, sweet scent assulted me as I opened the door. The store was crowded with young Hogwarts students, all amazed with the sweets.

"Bentley, you may pick 2 thing. Clear?"

"Yes mummy." I set him down and followed him as he wandered. He ran over to...oh ew. Blood Pops.

"Muumy!" He said waving them around.

"No way Jose. They are Blood Pops. They tast like BLOOD!" I said the last part in a spooky voice. Bens eyes grew wide and he quickly set them back down. I laughed slightly. He ended up choosing Fizzing Whizzbees and some choclate frogs. We went up and paid.

"Mum, can I have one?" asked Bentley.

"After Dinner." I said. He frowned but nodded reluctantly. We were wandering around and I realized I had to stop in one particular shop. We approached it and Bens eyes grew wide at the sight. We entered the shop and I realized it was packed with Hogwarts students. I looked around, wondering if one of them was here.

"Fred? George?" I called out. I heard a woosh! And a ladder appeared. A red haired boy stood on the ladder,holding a bucket of practical jokes.

"Megan Potter? Is that you?" asked the man. I smiled widely.

"Yup, in the flesh. How're you Freddie?" I asked smiling. I'd known Fred and George since...I was a baby. Molly would have them come over and play with Dora. They were the only Weasley kids to know my real identity. They had been real kind to me, when I was Bella Tonks. When they left Hogwarts they came and stayed at Grimmauld Place, where I was currently hiding. We grew close in the time, and they helped me with my pregnancy. They were there when I gave birth and Fred had been named godfather...with much thought. I was always closer to Fred.

"You're back! Are you at Hogwarts? Aww, is this little Ben?" spewed Fred. I laughed.

"Yes. And yeah! He's almost three you know." I said smiling.

"Unca Fwed!" shrieked Bentley hugging Fred legs. He pried him off and lifted him up into his arms.

"Good to have you back Meg, wanna have lunch with George and I?" asked Fred.

"Sure." I said smiling. Fred gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Good to have you back Meggy Moo." He used our old nickname.

"You too Freddie Boo Boo." I said using his old name. He laughed loudly as he went ot retrieve George.

**AN:Soorrry for the looonnnggg waait(: ha. But I hope the longer-ish chapter makes up for it. I plan to have the next one up in a day or so. Anyway:**

**Fred and George were bffs with Dora(BTW I changed her age, so shes only a year older than them) They stayed with her at Grimmauld Place, where Megan was. They became really close to her. She was pregnant during fifth year. Bentleys birthday is January 17th. Fred and George left jus before Xmas Break. Sooo...hope you understand.**

**Please Review! They really make me happy(:**

**Oh and yes more draco in part 2(;**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4 Hogsmede part 2 && Horrors of Hogwarts

MPOV

Fred got George and we made our way to the tree broomsticks. On our walk up it began to rain.

"Oh Hell." Mumbled Fred. I glared and pointed to Ben and he blushed. "Sorry."

"Accio Umbrella." said George calmly,pointing his wand at their store. A huge umbrella zoomed toward us and we all huddled beneath it. We swiftly walk to the three broomsticks. We burst into the warm pub with glee. I dragged everyone to a table in the corner. A young witch came up to us with a pad of paper and a quill.

"Hi! I'm Ashley! What can I get you?" she asked perkily. I stifled a laugh.

"Um, 4 butterbeers, an order of chicken strips, a large ruben, and a itailen beef. Oh and a cup of stew." I ordered. She nodded and left as Fred and George clapped.

"Well Meg, you still know how to order for us." said George laughing. I smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Fred. I launched into my tale of Forks.

"So you dated a vampire-"

"Then he left you-"

"Because another psycho vamp was-"

"After you." said Fred and George. I laughed and nodded. Ashley came back with our food and I cut up Bentleys chicken strip and blew on them. He ate contently as I ate the stew. Fred and George told me about what I missed. The familiar chime of the door opening sounded through out the room.

"Fred! George!" came voice. A Man with bright red hair,followed closely by a bushy haired brunette appeared.

"Hey Ron! Hermione." I greeted.

"DO you guys know each other?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

"We Sure do."

"Of Course."

"How?" spluttered Ron.

"Long Story-"

"-Short. When we left Hogwarts-"

"-We went to Grimmauld Place-"

"-Tonks and Megan were there."

"We became fast friends. They helped me with my pregnancy." We explained. Ron and Hermione looked flushed but understanding.

"Now, Love you guys but I gotta go." I said. We all stood. I gave Fred and George hugs and a kiss on the cheek. They hugged Ben.

"Come visit!" they chorused. We nodded and blustered out into the rain. I conjured an umbrella and we made our way to Carriage stop. Oh! The last one just left...great. I have to wait 5 minutes for the next one.

"Megan." came a voice from behind me. I grimaced.

"Malfoy." I growled. Ben glared up at him. I love that kid.

"Did one just leave?" he asked quietly. I nodded ruefully.

"Megan," He began. " I'm sorry...I realize I can't say sorry enough but. I really am."

"Malfoy. I hate your family." I ground out. I was going to tell him what really pissed me off.

"Don't bring my family into this." said Draco coldly.

"You bastard of a father put the only family,besides Harry, I have left in the hospital. Dying. Little Teddy lupin has to live with Harry and I now. So yeah I will bring you 'family' into this. Hope your father enjoys his...special kiss." I snapped angrily. He looked taken aback but quickly returned to a scowl.

"At least I didn't get pregnant as a kid." sneered Malfoy. Oh that hit below the belt. Tears welled up in my eyes. I set Ben down and told him to turn around. I walked up to malfoy.

"Fuck you." I murmured. Then WHAM! I punched him right in the eye. I have a mean right hook. I kneed him in the balls and pushed him down.

"Don't ever say anything to me again." I said weakly. A carriage pulled up and I snatched up Ben, who'd stayed true to his word and not seen anything I did. We got into the carriage and I slammed the door shut before Malfoy could get in. We slowly trotted off to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was a boring Monday. In the middle of October. I sat with Harry and Teddy and Ben near the crackling fire. Harry and I were playing chess, while Ben played with Teddy. A large tawny owl rapped on the window. I stood and let the bird in. He had a letter, which I unwrapped from his leg. I opened it.

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_Please come to my office tonight at 8 sharp. Please leave Teddy and Bentley with Mr. Potter. I have matters to discuss with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

_PS. I love Acid Pops!_

I rolled it up and stuck it in my back pocked. The clock read 7:45.

"Harry, I have to meet with Dumbledore. Can you watch them? I gave Ben and Teddy baths so all you have to do is put them to bed. Ben, when I come back I'll come give you a kiss goodnight." Harry and Bentley nodded and I strode out of the dorm. I walked swiftly though the halls avoiding people. I came to the gargoyle.

"Acid Pops." I stated. It jumped aside. I stepped on the moving staircase and when I reached the top, rapped on the eagle.

"Enter." came a voice. I entered and was shocked at the sight.

The Cullens.

"Ah, Megan!" said Dumbledore smiling. I glared sharply at him, but he never faltered. "These are the Cullens."

"Well, you know this, but we've met." I ground out. The Cullens eyes widened. Dumb asses.

"I see we have Alice,Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle,Emmett,Esme and the ever non faithful Assward." I sneered. They looked taken aback and Edward growled.

"Shut up you Sparkly fag." I snapped.

"Who are you?" fumed Rosalie.

"Aww Honey. Don't get you panties in a twist. Other guys do that for you." I said fakely. My body tingled and I was Bella Swan.

"Oh! Bella." said Alice smiling. She ran up and hugged me. I gripped my wand. _InfernoHummulus! _ I thought. My body got very hot and Alice yelp as she jumped back.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" I shouted.

"Megan." said Dumbledore Firmly. I spun around toward him, and calmed slightly.

"The Cullens are going to be here for the year. Now I want you to bear witness to the sorting." I nodded reluctantly.

"Cullen, Alice." He called. Alice skipped over to the hat.

"Hufflepuff." Alice's face fell but she quickly recovered.

"Cullen, Edward."

"Hufflepuff."

"Cullen, Emmett."

"Gryffindor."Aww man, I thought.

"Hale, Jasper."

"Ravenclaw."

"Hale,Rosalie."

"Slytherin." I snorted and she glared at me, I glared back,more fiercely. She cringed and averted her gaze.

"Now, Here is a map. Go to your dorms." dismissed Dumbledore.

"Bella. What house are you." asked Esme kindly.

"Its Megan. And I'm in Gryffindor." I said sharply. I had to stay calm.

"Ok so lets walk together." said Emmett. I shook my head from side to side.

"I have my own personal dorm." I said before stalking off in the other directing.

"Bella!" came a horribly familiar voice.

"My. Name. Isn't. Bella." I ground out. Edward smiled stupidly.

"Oh silly Bella, I'm sorry. I love you." said Edward leaning in.

"Touch me and I will light you on fire. I never loved you. I dated you because I was BORED." I snapped.

"Oh, Bella! I lied in the forest. Now c'mere." said Edward obliviously. I glared and my hair turned a flaming orange.

"A) My name is Megan. B) I hate you." I said before turning on my heel and strutting down the hall to the portrait.

"Bentley." I said and it swung open. Harry was sitting on the couch. I put up a finger to signal in a moment. I went into Bentleys room and hurriedly kissed him on the forehead. After that I went into my room and pulled on a tank top and flannel pants, then joined Harry in the common room.

"The Cullens are here." I blurted. His eyes hardened.

"Can I kill him?" asked Harry somewhat sarcastically. I laughed.

"I might beat you to it. " I confessed lightly. Harry shrugged and we laughed. I really love having a brother!

* * *

**AN:Yay. Lol new chapter out quickly...confession I had most of this typed up last night...but it was like 2 am. SO I dnt post it. Hehe. Uhm...so review? Thanks darlings.**

**Happy Labor Day Btw(is tht even a holiday!)**

**AND SOX WIN 7 IN A ROW~ whhoooo(:**


	6. Chapter 6

** Ch. 5 Halloween Bloody Hell.**

MPOV

It was Halloween. We, 7th years,have the day off. Why? Dumbledore had this brilliant idea to let us make a haunted house. It was kinda cool...in a totally nerdy way. So I was sitting in the Great Hall with Bentley and Teddy. Harry,Ron, Hermione, and I were taking turns watching them. It was my turn.

The theme of the house was, ironically enough, 'Bloody Hell'. Ron thought of it, because we took a 'field trip' to Muggle Haunted Houses and that's all he kept repeating when we were in them. It was quite comical.

"Megan!"said Hermione appearing behind me. I jumped slightly. "Sorry!"

"Oh its fine. So...have you heard about the Christmas Ball yet?" I asked facing her. Her face lite up.

"Yes! Its going to be the 17th of December. The day before we leave for vacation. I'm so excited. What do you thing you're gonna wear? I have a dress...I brought it just in case." jabbered Hermione. I smirked.

"Well... I sure as hell don't know." I replied,glancing toward Ben and Teddy, who were playing with pumpkins. I laughed at the sight. Hermione smiled.

"So how's the house going?" I asked suddenly. Hermione's face darkened slightly.

"The Slytherin are getting angry with everyone else. We want this place to be scary but I think enchanting dummies to hit each other with the unforgivable curses is a bit much. Don't you agree." asked Hermione irratably.

"Hell yes! Most of the students in Hogwarts lost loved ones in the war. Watching spells that might of killed them would be torture in an extreme case! Will you watch them I'm gonna have a chat with a few Slytherins." I fumed and I stood. Hermione nodded and I stalked off toward the entrance of the 'constuction zone'. Harry was aruging with Malfoy. Urgh.

"I will not let you use those spells." shouted Harry.

"Aww, Is Potty gonna huwt me?" cooed Draco in a baby voice. My hair turned red.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Aww if it isn't the less charming Potter." sighed Draco smirked. Oh thats it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I said quitely. Draco arms and leg snapped together. He Stood rigid. I walked over to him carefully. I took my hand and pressed it to his chest.

"How does it feel? To be scared shitless?" I asked in a deathly voice. Dracos eyes were unreadable, but has lost that arrogant flash. "I can kill you right now, and you're defenseless.

Hows about this instead?" I spat the last part. _**SMACK! **_ I used all of my strength, quite a lot, and slapped him. A huge red hand print was tatooed across his face. I smirked gently.

"Now," I turned to the Slytherins. "Still wanna use the spells?"

"No." mumbled the defeated and scared Students. I smirked.

"Thought so." I said as I stalked out.

"Wait!" came a nasally voice from behind,

"What Parkinson?" I snapped at Pansy. The girl was a cow.

"What about Drakey?" she whimpered Patheically. I sighed.

"Relashio." I hissed. Draco stood.

"That's a good ferret." said Ron grinning like a fool. Draco looked at me. He looked at me with a look of confusion and a small hint of...what was that?...utter awe.

DPOV

She...binded me. She binded me. She fucking binded me. As much as I hate to admit it, that Megan Potter had serious bravery. I got the vibe that she'd had to put up with shit, but had had enough. She was unlike anything I've ever seen. It was kinda hot.

I liked it?

MPOV

I sighed as I helped Harry and Ron with the house. Harry noticed my sadness.

"Whats worng Megan?" asked Harry concerned.

"Dora's birthday is tomorrow..." I sighed. Harry looked pained. "And today is the anniversary of our parents murder." I said sadly.

"Megan, C'mere. I miss them too. Tonks too!" He hugged me fiercely and I smiled slightly.

"It's ok, I have you now and friends!" I chirped. Her nodded. I laughed and we got back to work. Soon we were all standing back, admiring our hard bloody work. I laughed and Lifted Bentley up. Harry held Teddy. We all smiled, and then I noticed it was time for supper.

"Harry, where are we gonna eat?" I asked expectantly.

"Oh, in the Room of Requirment." said Harry. I nodded deep in thought.

~*~*~ Later that night~*~*~

The feast was over and Harry,Ron,Hermione, and I were going to change in our 'costumes'. Dumbledore, being the kind old wizard he is, was let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pick up Teddy and Bentley. They were going to take them trick or treating in a Muggle neighborhood.

"Megan!" came an annoying voice from behind.

"What Alice?" I growled. She looked taken aback. She,obviously, was offended and got all huffy.

"Well all I wanted to say was Sorry. And Happy Halloween." snapped Alice.

"Alice is in Wonderland." I said laughing, before exiting to my dorm. I heard Alice giggle slightly. Maybe...maybe...maybe...just maybe...I could forgive her...in the future.

"Megan!" came another voice, one I didn't mind that much.

"Hello Hermione." I said smiling.

"Oohh! What are you dressing up as?" asked Hermione. I giggled.

"Alice in wonderland!" I said laughing. (Megans costume on profilee). She smiled approvingly. We met up with Harry and Ron, who I really don't know what they were dressed up as. Hermione, I noticed was Minnie Mouse. As we left I noticed my hair. Hmm...I made it wavy and buttery blonde. Perf!

"Ok Guys. The Haunted House. We all Have our parts in it." said Harry. I nodded, plus our house was pretty damn scary. Hermione linked her arm with mine. We sauntered off to the Great Hall...pardon. To the Bloody Hell. I noticed some kids, mostly 6th years, waiting outside. Ginny was one of them. She stood and bounced over to us.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"I'm really excited." said Ginny grinning.

"Me too." confessed Hermione. We laughed and gossiped until Dumbldore told us to get in our postions. I was paired with Harry, we were to make sure the dummies that sent curses to eachother, were in corect order. We ended up using minor jinxes and curses for that.

"Megan, no offense but what are you?" asked Harry noticing my outfit. I had on bright red ballet flat,fish net stockings, and an old fashion dress. With my clock necklace and a bottle that said drink me. I laughed.

"Alice in Wonderland. By the way, do you like my hair? I really do!" I explained and asked. He nodded.

"Sure, you're blonde." said Harry

"Thank you captain obvious." I said sarcastically and Harry laughed slightly. Soon enough the kids wandered in. Obviously they were scared shitless. It made me laugh silently. We were about an hour into it and I was getting bored. Harry asked if he could take a break to 'relive himself' I granted him that. I noticed it was eerily quiet. What the Hell is going on? I wondered thoughtfully.

"AHHHHHHHH!" came a high pitched blood curdling scream. I reacted quickly. I had heard scream tonight from the scariness but this was differnet. This was scared shitless. What happened? I thought frantically racing through the house. Where is everyone? I saw something move.

"Incendio!" I thought frantically. The thing burst into flames.

(AN: okay so im in one of those weird moods, so this may get a bite weird. But right now I command you to go to utube and turn on the song Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. U will understand this scene if u hear the song(: so listen to it and dont get freaked out)

**Now your nightmare comes to life. **

The thing! It was- it was- it was a fucking litte girl! I screamed.

"Aguamenti!" I cried pointing my wand at the burning girl. A jet of water shot at her. The flames ceased, but she turned to ash. My mind was reeling.

**Dragged you down below**

"AHHH!" came the scream again. Without think I ran to wear it was coming from.

**Down to the devils show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never**

I was running. Running. Down a hallway. An unfamiliar hallway. This isnt part of the house! What is going on. I was in a long hallway. It looked like an abandoned hospital. Muggle Hospital that is.

"Boo!" came a sneer from behind. I turned around to see...nothing. What the hell? I saw something move.

"No! No! NO!" I screamed. Benltey was covered in blood screaming. I ran over to him. But then I noticed he wasn't screaming. He was fucking laughing. You're not my baby! I thought. I tried to shout but it came out mute. Where am I? 

**Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
Burn the world your last endeavor**

"Finete Incantatum!" I shouted in a broken voice. Nothing happened. I looked down at the thing...it wasn't Ben...it was a demon. Am I going insane?' I thought crazily. I turned around sharply. Ah! There was...Dora. But she was dead. Literally. She was blackened slightly and looked mental. Once again a scream was swallowed. Her face twisted up and I heard Bentley start to cry. What the fuck is going on? I thought.**  
**

**Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause women like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)  
**

"Please!" I cried out. Nothing. My head was spinning and the world was whirling around me.

**So stand in line while banging numbers in your head  
You're now a slave until the end of time  
****Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger**

"What did I do!" I screamed. "Why am I being punished? I am not evil!" I shouted to the air. Something cackled. A low evil laugh. My body felt chilled. Then I fell. I fell through darkness. Spining and whizzing through hell. What the fuck is going on! Then I landed.****

You should have known  
The price of evil

"Megan!" came a voice. Andromeda!

"Andy! Please dear god. You must help me-" I stopped shortly. Her eyes were red and furious. I shuddered. But that's when I noticed I was strapped to something. A padded gurney.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

"You deserve this you little bitch." said Andy..wait. That's not Andy. It looked like Andromeda. But it wasn't.

"Bellatirx!" I shrieked horrified. But she disappeared in a cloud of blackness.

"Megan, you did some bad things." cooed her voice in my ear. My head snapped to my side

**And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
Oooooooh**

**It's your fucking nightmare**

"I'm, sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear! It was...a...mistake" I sobbed. She laughed mercessly. I heard it again. That same blood curdling scream. The gurney began to roll.

"Please...stop." I cried. Nothing.**  
**

**While your nightmare comes to life**

"This...is just a dream. Wake up you stupid bitch!" I shouted at myself. I was going crazy. God...please dear go! Take pity. I thought shaking.

**Can't wake up in sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation**

"You can't wake up." sneered a soft voice in my ear. Malfoy.

"Draco...Draco...oh please help. These demons. Monsters. I am not a monster!" I cried horifically. My life was horrible. Let me die. Please take pity dear god. It's a losing battle. I'm dying and being sent ot Hell.

**Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Loathing self-assassination**

"She. She. She trick-tricked me!" I sobbed.

"Wha tdid you do Meggy?" came a new voice.

"Oh Harry. You would hate me.! I di-di-din't want to. She tortur-tortured them!" I said into blackness as sobs racked my body.

**You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)**

I felt myslef going numb...a person in black appeared next to me. A muggle priest! I thought worridly. He began to say thing, that I didn't understand. I was sedated with horrific images. My mind reeling. My nody numb. Get me out of here.!

**So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"**

"I shouldn't have done it. The-they were defenseless. But...she would have tortured them. I just-just-just...cushioned the blow!" I wailed mechanically.****

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate  
Is looking so clear  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare  


"Nightmare...just a nightmare." I reapearted over and over again. This isn't real.****

And I know you hear their voices  
Calling from above  
And I know they may seem real  
These signals of love  
But our life's made up of choices  
Some without appeal  
They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal  


"I'm not a monster. I have a soul." I said confidently. "Hahahaha." I laughed in a crazy way.

**As your nightmare comes to life**

"My life is a living nightmare. Bring on your fucking worst!" I screamed at nothing.****

**You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here**

"Fine I give up! I did it. I killed those muggle teenagers. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I belong in Hell. I belong here!" I screamed. My mind was shutting down. I was dying. Please. Let me die. Just kill me. Or I'll do it myslef. Please! Kill Me.

"Kill me!" I screamed. My body felt hot. "I'm on fire. Finally. I hear you...I hear you. I love you. Let the fire consume me." I shouted. Then. I was Thrown off the gurney. I was in a room. With one mirror and a door. I looked into the mirror. My hair was matted down with Blood and dirt. My dress was torn, as were my stockings. I was fucking hell. My red shoes were brown and bloody. I covered my mouth horrified. I turned and sprinted to the door. I opend it and I was sucked into a white light.

**Yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate  
Is looking so clear  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare  
**

_AN:Whoo end. Long chapter. New one will be up soon. Review and tell u what u think of megans nightmare. Her outfit is on my profile/polyvore(: review it pleaseeee_

_**Oh and God bless america**_

_**Spetmeber 11**__**th**__** 2001. :'(**_****


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 6 Self Induced Coma**

MPOV

I was sucked into the white light. My eye felt heavy, and my body felt like it was being compressed.

"Good-Bye." I managed before closing my eyes. I closed them and found myslef swimming in a black lake. Peacefully. But that was interuppted by me being slammed down onto concrete. What the hell! I was finally getting cut a break...then this! Urgh. My eyes felt lighter,but only head was throbbing and so was ankle. God,what the hell happened. I remembered being on a gurney...falling in a hole and then admitting to killing the boys. Then wanting to die, and floating in a black lake.

Where was I?

I cracked open my eyes and was face to face with a concrete,circular floor. I opened them fully and realized I was...on the Astronomy Tower. But...But...I was in the house...and the nightmare.

"Was it a nightmare...or real?" I asked myself out loud. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"My nightmare...came into real life...to haunt me!" I said. Why though? Tears formed in my eyes. "I'm an evil person..."

I stood up,shakily and wobbled over to the huge oak door. I noticed my shoes were tracking blood and mud across the floor. I slid them off and threw them over the ledge. I returned to the door and tugged. Urgh locked, I thought wistfully. I pulled out my wand.

"Alohamora!" I said softly. It swung open. I was greeted with a flight of circular steps. I began to slowly and sjakily attempt them, when I hit a crook. Shit I thought and I tumbled down the marble steps. I landed with a thud on the floor. I groaned in the intense pain fanning out through my body. My head was pounded at least 100 times harder that before. My hand found its way to my head and back to my eyes. It was covered in blood. Ouch! I reached up and gripped the railing with a forceful grip. With all my strength I pulled myslef up. I attemped to stand and was soon successful at crawling into the enteryway. I pulled myslef roughly up,standing. I held onto the wall for support and shimmied my way into the Great Hall. Before opening the doors, I heard Harry arguing with someone.

"Hermione! Are you daft? I heard Megan scream. Then...I saw her touch set a dummy on fire. Then she touched the doorknob. After that...she disappeared. I swear Hermione, the door knob was a portkey!" shouted Harry. I heard Hermione huff.

"Don't get mad at her." snapped Ron. I heard enough and pushed,fell onto, the Great Oak Doors.(AN:lmao GOD) and they swung open. Revealing me.

HPOV

Megan left. She has been gone for an hour. God! Where did she go. She was kidnapped. Ron and Hermione think I'm crazy. I was arguing with Hermione and Ron,when the doors opened. It reveal a girl. She wore a torn and tatter old fashioned dress, torn fishnet tight, she was shoeless too. Her hair was matted down with soot,mud, and...blood! That coated her body too. Her ankle jutted out at a weird angle, her eye was black and from the looks of it her head was was bleeding. She stared into my eyes. Who was this girl. Then she collapsed.

We rushed over to her and I noticed,underneath the grime who is was.

"Megan!" I said horrified. Hermione shireked and fainted. I lifted her up and sprinted to the Hospital Ward.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The medi-witch came out,dressing in a bathrobe.

"Potter! Why are you-" She stopped when she noticed Megan. She gasped and raced toward me. "Set her down boy."

I did as ordered and set Meg down on the nearest bed. Pomfrey shoo'ed me out. I slumped down on the door and waited. I waited until my eyes felt really heavy...I nodded off and woke up in my own bed.

MPOV

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing. My hair had been washed and my ankle cleaned. But the memory was faded. I lay,completely unclothed besides a pair of flannel pants and button down pajamas, in the bed. I sighed and rolled over, reaching for my watch. It read 12:35 pm. Urgh...what day is it.

"Ms. Potter!" came Madma Pomfreys voice. I sighed and sat up.

"Hi..." I said hoarsely.

"Good god girl. What happened to you?" she said sadly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything...I'm sorry." I said sadly. Her faced softened.

"Oh, child." she said. Pomfrey walked up to me and hugged me tightly. What is going on?

"What happened. Why am I in the hospital wing? What day is it? What happened?" I fired off. She looked upset,slightly.

"Well...you well...you should let your brother you've been in here 2 weeks." said Madam Pomfrey uncomfortably. She left the room and I grew angry. My eyes misted over and I saw myself outside the Fat Lady. I said the words :Chipper Sous. My eyes refocused and I stood up, slipping my feet into slippers. I made my way to the door and peeked outside. The coast was clear and I skipped over to my dorm. I grabbed a bag and shoved the first thing I saw into it and and I scurried into Harry's rooms. I grabbed his invisibily cloak and slung it over me. I walked swiftly to the prefects bathroom on the 3rd floor. I looked inside, taking in the fact that no one else was in there. I made my hair ashiney black color and changed my eyes to a stunning navy. I was unreconizable. I stripped down to my 'birthday suit'. I jumped into the olympic swimming pool sized bathtub. I scrubbed until I was red.

"Excuse me?" came a voice. I shrieked and ducked underwater. I then realized how stupid that seemed and came up. I pulled bubbles toward me,in attempt to cover myself up.

"Hey...um...Sorry just came to retrieve something I left...um who are you?" asked the boy. I smiled slightly. My head was saying don't but my body said do.

"My name is Veronica...I am a 7th year Ravenclaw. You?" I asked in a sultry voice. I made my way over to the boy. I rested my chin on my palm. His eyes were wide.

"6th year...Hufflepuff." said the boy blushing. I smirked widely.

"Name?" I asked.

"Ca-Carter." he stuttered. I smiled a sexy grin.

"Well Carter, I'd better get out. Now scram!" I said my voice turning to ice at the end. He looked ready to piss himself and ran out. I laughed before slipping into a pair of yoga shorts and a long sleeved yellow vneck.I pulled on my UGG boots and made my way out. I went into the kitchens,where the house elves were preparing dinner. They nodded to me and I made myself a sandwhich and some chips. I st by the fireplace, chewing my food slowly. I stared into the fireplace and my eyes misted over.

"_Megan...you were beanten up and maybe...r-raped." said Harry looking down. My eyes began to tear up. I remembered now. The man...he was in the Haunted House. He set up the portkey. He stole my innocence. He...he...he who was he? _

_Cold Blonde Hair. Dark Blue Eyes. Evil smirk. Only one boy._

"_Draco Malfoy." I uttered._

My eyes refocused and I I looked down at the food. It all flooded back to me. I heard the scream...touched the door...was transported to Hogsmede. He was there,waiting. He hurt me and my mind,and soul being fragil, took me into my inner concious, The Muggle Hospital. I met my demon and confessed to a crime I'd never committed. Then I was on the gurney. That was when he actually raped me. Then the lake, when I was going to die. The room with the mirror and door...that was where he took me, in the three Broomsticks. He waited for me to leave and when I did that door handel was a portkey to the Astromomey.

So my real life nightmare was a subconcious nightmare.

I stared at the plate of food, and threw it into the fire. The plate shattered scaring the house elves. I stood up, my hand curled into fists. I didn't feel remorse or self loathing. No I felt hatred. I stomped out of the room. Shit Luck for me, because people were changing classes. But then I realized I still looked like 'Veronica.' The Bastard was heading right for me. He had a smirk held on his face. My face twisted up into one of hatred. He looked taken aback.

"Hey, I'm Draco. Are you like new?" he sneered.

"Well I don't fuck ferrets." I snapped. His eyes narrowed.

"You little bitch." He retorted. Oh em gee. My knuckles formed a fist and I swung. Draco ducked and I realized this would be much easier.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted. He went ridgid. I wailed on him. Hitting and biting everywhere I could. Then I stood. I kicked him in the face and marched over to the Gryffindor Common room, leaving a bunch of Slytherin spazzing over Malfoy. I raced up to the girls dormitory. Mercifully I still had a bed in the dorm. I stripped out of my out fit and into a black silk Chemise. A short lingerie type one. I climed into the bed and closed the bed hanging.I put my wand under my pillow and closed my eyes. Not realizing it's the last time I'll see daylight for a month.

HPOV

Draco Malfoy had been beaten up. Good. But on the other hand Megan had disappeared. I was scared but Dumbledore said she was probably in our dorm. I was to stay in the Gryffindor one. Andromeda, who'd fully recovered, was watching the kids. I sighed.

"Harry! Harry!" said Hermione running down from her dorm.

"What?" I asked shortly.

"Megan! Megan is sleeping upstairs." she said. But she looked worried.

"Oh, well wake her. I must talk to her." I said. She shook her head.

"She won't wake up. I tried everything! But she is still breathing." said Hermione. My world spun.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I said shakily. Ron stood and ran out to get her while Ginny rubbed my back.

"My sister...is being lost."

Madam Pomfrey examined her, saying she was in a self induced coma. Something only she could come out of ,when ready. So all we had to do was wait. She lay in the bed, nobody moved her. Boys,myself included, weren't able to see her. Days went by slowly. Megan...i missed her so much.

MPOV 

I was..floating peacefully in the black lake. I never went under. I was never even able to put my head under but that's ok. I like the peace and serenity of it all...Life was fine. It was peaceful.

**AN: Mkay so that nightmare thing she had was her sub concious' way of escaping the pain of rape. Draco Malfoy raped her.**

**Yeah I know I said this was a D/M(D/B) story but I'm re routing it. It will be a Megan/OC story. Sorry,...but keep on reviewin and reading. Next ch. She will wake up. But she did reli experience tht scene...but no she dnt murder those kids.(: Luv ya **

**REVIEWWW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. ****7 Gone with the Bitch.**

MPOV

_I was in the black lake. It felt like I would be in here forever...I was floating. But for the first time, in as long as I'd been here, I saw shore. My body seeming to drift toward it, and I was swept up on it. Then. Nothing. Blackness. _

Then I was on something. It as soft and warm. My body felt like sludge, and was really heavy. My eyes were thick with sleep and I heaved them open. I was attacked with blinding light. Fire that is. Urgh. What happened? I thought to myself. Where am I?. I lay in my chemise under the fluffy duvet. I looked around and notice a calander that said December 17th. I sighed as I sat up. My body ache and I streached and my muscles popped. Then I felt better. I noticed my bag, and I reached inside pulling out my sheer robe. I slipped it on, not bothering to tie it and padded down barefoot to the common room. It was empty. Hmm. I checked the clock. 8:35.

Still barefoot I went to the portriat hole, but not before noticing my blonde hair was tousled and messy. I climbed through the hole and wandered aimelessly. I heard faint music. I followed it. I ended up in front of the oak doors. Hmm... my mind was blank and I couldn't remember much. All I remembered was...muggles. In Forks. Then...nothing. I pushed the thoughts aside and opened the doors. I entered and the entire room fell silent. Where am I? I thought.

"MEAGN!" someone shouted. A boy ran up to me. He had tousled black hair and neon green eyes, with round glasses. Why does Harry Potter want to talk to me? I thought. I mean he is my brother but...how does he know who I am. He hugged me and I pushed him away.

"Where am I?" I said angrily.

"Megan? You're awake!" said Harry smiling. I shook my head.

"Where am I?" I repeated. Harrys smile faded.

"Megan? What's the last thing you remember?" asked Harry worridly.

"Um...going-going to Forks...charming the muggle man Charlie...getting a weird old truck...then the lake." I said slowly.

"The lake?" asked Harry.

"Why am I not pruney? I was in it forever. Years maybe!" I said airily. Harry face was horror stricken.

"I need to see Dora." I said smiling. I noticed a bushy haired brunette with two redhead trailing behind her. Harry turned to them.

"Am-Amnesia." he croaked. I just giggled.

"Hi! I'm Bella Tonks." I said smiling.

"No, you're Megan Potter." said Ron. I shook my head.

"NO! Nobody...nobodies...nobody know's that!" I said. "They'll kill me if they knew!"

"Megan! What year is it?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Um..(AN:this is set in present day 2010) 2007?"I asked. It was.

"No, Meg. It's 2010." said Harry slowly.

"Wha?" I asked. "You're lying to me! I hate liars." I wailed. I then ran. I ran until I reached stairs and I scurried up them to a big door. I opened it and then quickly shut it, since I knew they were following me. I was in an eerily round room. With high ledges. I clambered onto one and dangled my legs over the side.

"Life is fun!" I cried.

"Megan!" shouted Harry. He scared me and I nearly fell.

"You bloody idiot!" I said angrily. Then everything went black.

HPOV

Megan...lost her memory! She was dangling over the edge of the Astronomey Tower. Then she fell back. I caught her but her eyes were closed.

"Draco! Please stop. Don't ow! That hurts. Please God!" she began to scream and thrash. I gripped her tightly.

"Dear god! Let the flames consume me. It hurts. What did I do? I am not evil! I am not a monster!" she scream. Then it hit me. She is reliving the rape.

"Draco! Stop! Please!" she screamed. She then went limp and silent.

MPOV  
I was swimming in darkness when my eyes snapped open. I was laying in Harry's arms.

"Wha...What happened?" I asked wearily. Harry shook his head then stormed out. Urgh! I went to the Gryffindor Common room when my eyes misted over. I was seen at a picture saying the word:Bentley. It opened. Hmm.. I decide to find that place.

I came to the picture.

"Benltey!" I said. I walked into an apartment type area. It was spotless and looked like it'd been unused. My instinct told me to go to the left. SO I did and I opened up a door. It revealed a decent sized room. It had tons of clothes...my clothes! Hmm I went over to the closet and slipped into a pretty dress. It was white stain drape. I found a pearl necklace and slipped on a pair of matching shoes. I opened up a bag and shoved as many of the thing I could, into it.I slid out into the hallway. I found Harry.

"Take me into town." I commanded. He noticed my outfit, but not wanting to upset me nodded. We took a tunnel to a town.

"Take me to Gringotts." I said. Harry looked at me but grabbed my hand and we apprated. We were in the goblins home. Harry waited outside,while I requested to have half of the money in our accounts to be processed into a Muggle bank. A Muggle AMERICAN Bank. I was going to the city that never sleeps. New York City. I was very excited. I went out to Harry, but I obviously couldn't tell him where I was going so I was gonna tell him to go away.

"Harry, you're my brother. I love you,remember that." I said slowly. He looked confused. Then in the blink of an eye I sprinted out. I made my way to Muggle London, and then to the Airport. I book a first class flight to JFK and settled in for the long journey.

I was forgetting the wizard world. For good.

*~*~* 2 weeks later~*~*~

(AN: so I decided to sorta cross this over with gossip girl. So she is gonna meet that lot.)

I was staying at a hotel, The Plaza. I had changed my name and found a guy who could...do thing for me. He forged documents and got me a drivers license. My new name was Megan Annette Chandler. I had been living here for two weeks and already had amazing friends.

Her name was Serena Van Der Woodsen,(AN:they r in their senior year), and her friend Blair Waldorf. Blair was a huge bitch at first but then noticed that I wasn't poor. So she accepted was dating this boy Chuck who was a real perv. But actaully not as horrible once you knew him. He is also Serena's step brother. Serena is dating Dan Humphrey, who is from Brooklyn. He is nice,and his sister Jenny is somewhat of a mini Blair. They have a friend Vanessa who is really eccentric. But super nice. I really was fitting in well here.

"Megan!" came a voice from my side. I smiled. I was laying in bed, Serena to my left and Blair to my right. Last night we had gone out for drinks and had a blast. I was to start Constance Billard School for girls on monday and we were going shopping for uniforms.

"Serena, Blair...I'm hungry." I whined, but giggled.

"Room Service!" said Serena smirking. I picked up the phone and tossd it to Blair who promptly order a huge breakfast. I could get used to this.

HPOV

Megan had disappeared. Again. Urgh. We tried everything. But she wasn't in England anymore. I don't know where she went...but when I was searching her bed...I found her wand. She was somwhere in the world...wandless. Oh my god.

**AN:Ok, so I completely re routed this story. And has anyone read one like this? idts buut if u have tell meee**

**and that was part 1. next will b part 2. **

**Review cuz I gave u 3 chapters in 1 day(:**

**reviewwww!**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2:Later

Ch. 8 Oh My...Paris!

2 years later

MPOV

"B!" I said happily. Blair looked up and smiled widely. I laughed. Blair and I had been really close, almost closer than her and ,Blair, and I were unseperable. Blair and Serena got in fights _a lot _, but Blair and I didn't because I wasn't as into the whole prettiness and Queen status. I just watched and laughed. I had graduated from Constance Billiard 3rd in my year. Only to Blair(who was first) and Nelly Yuki. Blair went to Columbia, and I went with her. Serena didn't go to college, either did Chuck. Nate was with Blair and I.

Blair had let for a week long vacation to a tropical island with her fiancee Chuck Bass,who had grown out of his perviness and was actually a pretty good guy now. I had been dating...drum roll please...Nate Archibald. Our relationship was perfect, and it was very casual and laid back. Serena is...was...dating Dan Humphrey(AN: lily and rufus never were lovers or married she is married to Bart, he is still alive), but last year at NYU Dan had slept with, ew, Georgina Sparks. So now he wasn't Lonely boy anymore. He was Daddy Dan. Yep, he has a little baby boy. Dan is marrying Georgie in like a month, mostly because his father forced him too. Serena broke up with him after learning he was a dad. I would have too.

So she was single and proud. Serena was so...carefree, that it'd just be tying her down. Anyway, this summer was the last summer Blair and I had before we got married. Yeah, Nate proposed to me last week. Blair and I were both getting married in fall. I loved that season. But back to the point. We,Serena Blair and I, were going to Euerope for the entire Summer. We were going to Paris first then London. I was kinda scared to go back to London, but excited too.

I wasn't going to go visit Harry and everyone though. It just didn't seem...right. I don't know but I'm gonna have fun.

"M, Little J is in the living room." said Blair rolling her eyes. I rolled mine too. I really didn't like her. She was like a really meaner version of Blair. I ignored her,alot, but it can be hard.

"Ok, I'm going." I said getting up. I threw on my sheer silk robe and padded over to where she stood.

"Megan." she regarded.

"Jenny, what do you need?" I asked politely.

"Nothing, it's just. Well you're leaving and I decided to say goodbye. So yeah that's it." said Jenny. And with a flourish she was gone. I shrugged.

"What did she want?" asked Blair walking out of my room.

"To say bye." I said, partly confused. Blair shurgged.

"Whatever. Where is Serena?"

"Hmm...oh! She texted me, she'll be here in 10."

"Okay...Hmm. What about this?" she asked showing me a cute navy and white bow preppy little dress. I laughed loudly.

"B, that's perfect for you! Now how's about this for me?" I asked showing her a gold and white goddess type dress with gold gladiator sandals. She nodded happily and went to change. She paired her dress with navy ballet flats.

"I'm here!" called a dreamy and airy voice from the door. We looked up and in walked Serena, in all her golden beauty. Serena and I looked alike. But different.(AN: Megan=blonde miranda kerr link on profile). Serena sharper features, I on the other hand was softer. She had blue eyes and so did I but my were almond shaped. Hers were narrower. Other than that we were two in the same.

"Hey! Nice dress." I said pointing to her white and silver dress, paired with silver heels. She laughed. Her laugh is contagious. Blair and I joined in.

"Hey, what time does the plane leave?" asked Serena. I shrugged, but blair responded.

"12:30" said Blair promptly. I giggled and ran over ot my suitcase shoving in the latest copy of W magazine. This summer was gonna be magnificent.!

HPOV(2 days after Megans POV)

It had been 2 years. Still no sign of her. Since her amnesia had spaned from before her pregnancy she had no memory of Bentley. So Ginny and I along with the other Weasleys had been rasing him. We just told him his Mum went away for a while. He bought it.

"Harry, dear?" asked my wife Ginny. I smiled. Yes, Megan had missed her only brothers wedding.

"Hey Gin." I said looking at her. Ginnys warm brown eyes pierced my green ones.

"Stop worrying about her! She left. No your problem anymore. Now, c'mon. Ron and Hermione are ready." said Ginny sharply. Gin had some...harsh feelings for Megan. I was depressed after she left, and Ginny blamed it on Meg.

But now, we were going for a month to Paris! Ginny and Hermione were so excited and Ron and I were too...to an extent.

"C'mon Mate!" shouted Ron from the doorway. I sighed. We we're staying in the Wizarding Part of Paris for some time, and the Muggle the other. We all apprated there and were thrown into the City of Love. Oh joy!

"C'mon, let's check in!" said Hermione excitedly. I laughed loudly. Ginny on the other hand grumbled. Ron and I tagged along and were amazed at the beauty of the city.

We were going shopping in Muggle London, on one of the fashion avenues. Hermione and Ginny picked out clothes while we dutifully held their bags.

"What about this?" asked Ginny wearing a black dress. I grimaced, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did.

"Well, if you don't like it fine!" said Ginny irritably.

"Darling essayer ça, si vous pouvez vous permettre Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'un vert ou bordeaux profond! " said a snobbish voice from behind me. I spun around to see a short brunette in expensive looking clothing. Ginny glared at her.

"Darling essayer ça, si vous pouvez vous le permettre." said the girl in fluent French. I stared at her.

"Uh...el englishio?" I tried. She looked at me weirdly then huffed.

"Don't speak French in Paris? Good luck." snapped the girl.

"Blair, qui parlez-vous aussi?" came a voice of a beautiful and stunning blonde

"Helpless personnes Serena.Où est Megan?Je veux qu'elle essayer cette suite." said the girl. The blonde looked at us.

"Hmm. Do you speak English?" she asked. We nodded slowly and she clapped in delight. Then she turned to the girl.

"Va la chercher! She is in the hat section!" said the girl in french and english. The brunette huffed and strutted off.

"Sorry bout her. She can be a bit...well anyway. My name is Serena. That was Blair. She went to find our friend Megan." I looked down at the name. She smiled at me.

"Where are you from?" asked Serena kindly.

"England." said Ginny ruefully.

"Oh I love it there! We're from New York, but in the summer beofre Junior year I traveled Europe on a Vespa! So much fun!" said Serena. Then came the girl,Blair, followed by who I assumed was Megan.

Megan had an eerily familiar way to her. She...was so much like my sister. But the possibilites of that are slim to none. Wish it was though.

MPOV  
"M, Serena is heping these poor English people. Let's go find her." said Blair dragging me to the womans department. There stood Serena and no...it couldn't be, Could it?

My brother and his girlfriend Ginny.

Uh-oh

**Ok, I'm translations I got from google translator...sorry I didnt put the english ones up:(**

**Anyway. I know some of you are confused. **

**QUESTIONS ANSWERED HERE!:**

**Why was she in a coma?**

**It was SELF INDUCED her mind put her in one to help cope with the pain and depression of the nightmare she had been through.**

**Why did she go to New York?**

**Well, It'll be explained in depth later on when she tell harry but she has always wanted to go there. It was out of the country and a good place to run away to.**

**Why did she go? **

**She had no memory of where she was. People were telling her it was 2010, when she is stuck in 2007. She was confused and disoriented. She made a rash desion.**

**What happened to Bentley?**

**Well she lost her memory to before she was pregnant. She didn't remember even being pregnant let alone Bentley. And Bentley was will Mr and Mrs Weasley on Halloween night, so he wasn't there for her to recognize. **

*****Why hasn't she regained her memory?(i asked myself this one)**

**Well, she left the wizarding world and her life there. She hasn't had memory of them or even thought of them. So...just nothing was there to trigger it. That 'drawer' was shut nice and tight and she had no thought of opening it.**

**I dont' know if i'll have her regain the memories. I honestly think I'm not gonna...and have them just not tell her about Bentley. Idk**

**REVIEW me ur thoughts on that. Did I answer every one's question?**

** REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**

** FLAMES ARE WELCOME, BUT NOT NESSASARY!  
**

** xoxo**

**Mynameishyperninja(:**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 2:Later

Ch.** 9 J'mapelle Megan.**

**MPOV**

"Hi, I'm Harry this is my wife Ginny." said Har calmly. Wait wife? When did that happen! I gaped.

"Uhh... J'mapelle Megan!" I said with a heavy french accent. He looked at me oddly. I just smiled absently.

"Nous devons aller à Chanel." I said quickly.

"Ok! Nice meeting you guys. We might see you again." said Serena. Blair just crossed her arms.

"Serena, as if they will be shopping at Chanel?" said Blair. I stifled a laugh and Ginny glared us. Serena snorted.

"Blair! Calm down! Think of Chuck. But not what you and Chuck do...ew. He's just my step brother...oh ew!" said Serena in a disgusted voice. I laughed loudly.

"And you. You're engaged to our ex'es. The man in your bed was in both of our beds." said Blair irritably.

"And I slept with Chuck, when you guys were broken up. Face it, it only makes up closer!" I giggled.

"Well, we'll let you continue your trollop talk." said Ginny rudely. I looked at her, appalled.

"Trollop talk? We aren't the one who's had a different boyfriend every season." I retorted. Ginny looked afronted but then her eyes narrowed.

"How would you know that?" asked Ginny, voice going an octave higher. I shook my head. Dumb mistake, I scolded myslef mentally.

"Aucune de vos affaires!Passons maintenant je veux obtenir des vêtements neufs.gars chaud française d'attente. Venez Blair, Serena. Soit dit en passant ne nous dînons avec Harold et tonignt romaine?" I asked again in French. I could see Ginny roll her eyes.

"Oui." said Blair. I smiled and we gather our bags and stood.

"Pleasure.!" said Serena smiling. Harry smiled back and Ginny just scowled. I shook my head as we left.

"So, where are we going?" asked Blair.

"Chanel. Then...Gucci." I said matter-of-factly. They nodded and we left quickly. We walked along the cobblestone walkway laughing and talking.

HPOV

Megan...god. She was soo eerily familiar! Ginny was ranting about them, calling them whores and trollops. I love Ginny, but it was getting annoying.

"-how old are they? I mean obviously over 18!" said Ginny. I nodded absently.

"Hey, where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked suddenly.

"Shopping, for books." snapped Ginny. I stood up and began to rub her shoulders soothingly. She relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. I kissed her shoulder gently.

"Don't be." I said quietly. I kissed her lips. I really loved this woman,

MPOV

"Megan darling!" said Harold kissing my cheeks. I smiled widely. "and if it isn't super Serena!"

"Hello Harold."

"Hello Mr. Waldorf!"

We sat down at the main dining room table. The maid, Esther, brought out a huge feast of French cuisine. We dined and laughed. I really loved life how it was. I sound like a bitch, but I don't miss my old life at all. All of a sudden my phone rang. I looked at it, Nate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to take this." I said blushing. They waved their hands dismissively.

"Go, Go."

"Thanks." I said scurring out.

"Hey!" I said sweetly.

"Hey babe." said Nate.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Well...I know how you wanted to be with your girls this summer but.. I miss you. And Chuck misses Blair...alot." said Nate smoothly over the phone. Truthfully I missed him too.

"Aww hun, I miss you too!" I said getting mushy.

"That's why...well Chuck and I were thinking...about coming to Paris for a week. Or two."

"That'd be great!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well good, 'cuz..."

"'Cuz what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Go into your room." I did as told. I turned the knob on my door and threw it open.

"Surprise." came a voice. Nate was sitting on my bed.

"AHH!" I squealed leeping into his arms. He hugged me close then kissed me. I love him!

~*~*~*~ 1 week later.~*~*~*

"Megaan!" sang a chipper voice. I groaned loudly.

"Serena..." I moaned. She laughed as she pushed open my door. I pulled the sheet up past my chest and shook Nate. He awoke with a start. We,Serena and I, laughed loudly at the look on his face.

"Oh hey." said Nate smoothly.

"Hey yourself. What do you want?" I asked turning to Serena.

"Remember those people we met in Be Kind(idk random store name)?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I met them this morning and I invited them to spend the day with us." said Serena excitedly.

"Ok.." I said slowly.

"They're here now!"

"Oh shit!" I cursed. She laughed and threw my a shirt and shorts. I stood up throwing them on. I looked at my hair.

"Hat Day." Serena and I said in unison. We laughed. She tossed me a straw fedora and I placed it carefully over my hair.

"Meg, toss me my clothes will ya?" I threw Nate his clothes after shooing S out. We made oursleves presentable and dragged ourselves to meet them. They sat primly on the couch, holding hand.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. I'd like you to me my fiancee Nate Archibald." I said casually.

"Hi." said Harry looking Nate up and down.

"Hello." regarded Ginny. Nate waved.

"Megan, we never caught your full name." pointed out Ginny. I blushed.

"Megan Annette...Chandler." I said carefully. Harry's eyes narrowed. I averted my gaze.

"Ready!" came two voices. Chuck, in usual bow tie and trousers, along with Blair called. I giggled. They were a match made in Heavan!

"Where are we going?" I asked suddenly.

"Everywhere!" giggled Serena set out on our way. We were walking the street when we came to an icecream shop. I squealed an dragged Nate in. I ordered a ice cream cone, as did Nate. The rest of the lot mingled in and got ice cream too. We sprinted off to the Park and joked and laughed. I really loved everyone here.

We were laying on a blanket laughing and talking about oursleves.

"What about you Harry?" asked Serena joyfully after telling her life story. Harry's face fell slightly.

"Well...my parents were killed when I was one. I was sent to live with my only living relatives, horrible people who detested me. I went to school when I turned 11. It was amazing. I got in a lot of trouble there, but I always managed to get away with it. Mostly because it was always for 'the greater good', or that what our old headmaster said." began Harry. "I had a sister, her name, funnily enough, was Megan. She got in an accident and lost all here memories, so she had no clue who I was. It was dreadful. She ran away and I was never able to find her. Still think about her every day..."

"How'd you never find her?" asked Blair curiously.

"Well Megan has an...ability if you will. Let's just say she is very good at disguising herself." said Harry laughing slightly. I laughed too but stopped and blushed.

"When did Megan leave?" asked Serena.

"About two years ago.. it was in the middle of December." said Harry, eyes focusing.

"Ha! That's when our Megan came to New York..." said Serena laughing. The group fell silent.

"Awkward..." snorted Nate. I whacking him in the chest, effectivly removing the werid vibe. My eyes unfocused and I was thrown into a vison.

"_Megan...you left me. You left everyone. You had a son. Did you know that? No! I've had to raise him! Because you were a selfish little brat and ran away. I get you were hurt, but I was there to help you." said Harry frantically. I glared sharply at him._

"_I lost all my memories. I had no clue I had a son. Don't you think that If I'd known I would have done something. I'm not a bad person. I just wanted to start over, where nobody knew me. I was sick of being fucking Harry Potters fucking sister. The less charming and less heroic one. The one that got knocked up at age four-fucking-teen. And you know what? I did have sex with him! I lied. So go fuck yourself!" I screaming in anger, slamming the door shut. I sighed as tears wormed their way into my eyes. They fell silently as I pathetically slumped to the floor. _

My eyes refocused and I shook my head. What? I didn't recognize where I was, probably where Harry was staying. But...I had a son? What was his name...urgh! I thought real hard, trying with all my might to conjour the memories. Nothing. I was blank. The entire span from that night I woke up, to my 14th birthday was pure white bliss. Nothing. At all. It was like my mind was a white board, and somebody had erased half of it. Tear sprang into my eyes and I felt woozy.

This was all too much. I wanted out...please!

My mind fogged up and I was ripped painfully from reality. Then I was floating. In a familiar black lake. Then... I was being dragged under.

I kicked and shouted. Attempting to go to the surface. But I couldn't then...they started.

I was thrown back into my memories. Painfully and at full speed.

**AN: Whoo update. Can I have a review? Pleaseeeeeee?**

**So ya Megan will(is) getting her memory back. She will obviously tell harry, er..Idk how tho. So review. I update a lot quicker with a lot of review. Id love to hit 30? pleaseeeeeee!**

**Anywhoo:thanks(: Love ya!  
Xoxoxo**

**Mynameishyperninja**


	11. Chapter 11

** Ch. 10 Reality really sucks.**

MPOV

"Ow." I mumbled almost incoherently. Wait a second. Where the hell am I? I glanced around. Oh, I was in my suite at the Waldorf's. Nate lay beside me sleeping peacefully. Serena lay on my couch near the window. Chuck and Blair, adorable as always, lay sleeping on the floor. I smiled lightly as I shook Nate.

"Wha?" he murmured groggily.

"Hey!" I giggled. His eyes snapped open.

"Meg! You're up!" exclaimed Nate with a surge of happiness.

"Yup! How long was I out?" I asked confused. Nate averted his gaze.

"Only a day. You passed out...it's OK though!" said Blair who over heard our conversation.

"But you kept mumbling thing in you sleep. Bumblebee? Bumbledore? I really don't know. And the wand is under the pillow. Then something about Bentley." said Chuck placing his scarf carefully on his neck. I stifled a laugh.

"Do you ever take that off?" I asked giggling.

"No! He doesn't! One time, we were on the side of Constance and-" started Blair irritably.

"It was cold and I didn't feel it was one of the pieces of clothes that needed to be removed!" retorted Chuck. Serena pulled a face.

"Urgh! So don't wanna hear that!"

I smiled and closed my eyes. Wait! The wand...Dumbledore. Bentley!

It all flooded back to me. I had a son...he was what 5 now? I abandoned him. I had gone to Hogwarts for a few months. Then I was attacked on Halloween. Draco Malfoy raped me! Tears swam into my eyes. I need to find Harry! I threw back the covers and slipped into a short little white sundress and my favorite oxfords, with my floppy sunhat.

"I'll be back! I have to go see someone!" I said leaving the group of confused friends in my wake.

I banged on the door that read, 379. I heard the door opened, revealing Harry.

"I just remembered everything." I said. He looked confused.

"My name is Megan Isabella Annette Potter." I said quickly. Harry's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Prove it." he growled. I gestured for him to let me in. He obliged. I scurried in and took a deep breath. I screwed up my eyes and my hair changed to my natural brown, and my eyes back to their hazel green. I was back.

"Believe me now." I said looking down. He did the unexpected. SMACK! My cheek stung and my eyes watered.

"Guess I deserved that." I murmured through the pain. I looked at Harry. His eyes were cold and hard.

"I know you have my wand. They won't let me enter Azkaban without it. Can I have it?" I pleaded. Harry glared.

"How did you know?" I tapped my temple and he nodded slowly. He went to fetch it for me.

"Why are you going to Azkaban?" asked Harry coldly.

"I'm going to see my rapist." I said confidently. Harry's eyes widened.

"Malfoy?" said Harry ruefully.

"Yup, a little birdie said that I have the power to give him the Dementors Kiss." I said smiling in spite of myself. I took my wand and my hand warmed at the touch. I closed my eyes and pictured my outfit very carefully. Soon I was in a strapless skin tight fire engine red dress with a zipper going up the front. I had on a pair of 6 inch heels, and my lips were red as a cherry. My hair fell in brown waves down slightly past my shoulder. I was a walking sex goddess. (Picture of outfit and her on profile).

"Blair's dad is throwing the annual Bastille Day Ball tonight. Come. Please. Now I have business to attend to." I said smirking. I strutted into the hall and apprated to Blairs. I pulled out my I phone and dialed Nate.

"Come, downstairs." I said. I pressed the end button. Nate opened the door. He grinned at me.

"Hey! You look good." said Nate kissing my cheek.

"Not now darling. I have...business to attend too. I promise you if I make it back I'll explain everything. Everything too you. I should be back in time for the ball."I explained. Nate nodded looking confused. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. I bounded off down the street. When I noticed nobody was looking I apprated to Azkaban. God...Hell was coming.

I finished with Draco. He was getting the Kiss. Oh well...I changed into a silky black chemise,my fishnet stockings, and slouchy military style ankle boots. I pulled on a plaid gray jacket thing with my beat up leather jacket shoved over it. I placed a rosary,my locket, and a necklace with a key around my neck. My eyes were smokey and black. I was a fucking sex devil. I smiled to my self.

It was time for the ball, so I apprated there quickly. The party was in full swing so I looked for my friends. I noticed Harry had shown! I smiled widely. Ginny stood beside him in...ah! That horrid dress she tried on. I shook my head. A purple dress caught my eye. Blair!

"Blair!" I called. She caught sight of me and smiled. I giggled hugging her.

"Cute...outfit?Um, daring. Ha! You rock it though!" slurred Blair. Oh geez. She is Drunk, with a capital D! Serena,as if queued, bounded in next to me. She held a margarita in her hand and sipped it casually.

"Hey M!" said Serena. I smiled.

"Have you seen Nate?"

Blair seemed to sober slightly and glanced at Serena worriedly. Serena returned the glance. I grew frustrated.

"Ugh, what ev. I'm gonna find him." before they could stop me I stalked toward the back rooms. I heard loud moaning from one and giggled as I pushed open the door. In it was a slutty and whore-ish Blonde. She was bouncing on some golden haired boy. With piercing green eyes. Uh Oh.

"Nate?" I whimpered. HE looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Meg, I let...me. It's not-I-uh!" stuttered Nate. I glowered.

"Fuck you!" I spat with venom. He flinched and I stomped out. My blood was boiling. I wasn't just angry, I was fuming. I stomped over to Harry and yanked hard on his shoulder.

"If you ever ever hit me again it will be the last thing you do. You're my fucking brother. Start acting like it asshole. Ginny, you are my sister-in-law. I love you, but that dress is hideous. Just change. Now, I'm sorry but I'm leaving. Dunno where I'm going. So goodbye." I said, tearing worming their way into my eyes. They began to leak down my cheeks. Harry's facial expression was blank. Ginny's was angry.

With those words I turned on my heels and stomped to my room. I found a pen and scribbled down a quick letter to Blair and Serena.

_B&S,_

_I'm sorry. That bastard Nate cheated on me. Again. Oh fucking well. I'm leaving. Where am I going? Back to New York, don't tell Nate though. I'm moving somewhere else in the city. Lower Manhatten? Brooklyn? I dunno...or care. But I'm joining the Police Academy! Whoowhoo! Ha, I'll keep in touch. Don't go looking for me though. I love you both. And Blair, stay with Chuck. Serena, Please don't go back to Dan or Georgina. Or Carter...find a new guy. Haha! Love you!_

_Xoxoxo_

_M_

~*~*~1 day later~~*~*~

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I was going to the Burrow! As quickly as possible I apprated there.

"Who is it!" came a weary voice. I took a deep breath.

"Molly, it's me." I said quietly. She looked taken aback. Then her eyes widened as she ushered me into the home. She quickly sat down at the table and gestured for me to do the same. I did so, cautiously.

"I'm sorry..." I said sadly. She nodded.

"Dear, what happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I was...attacked. I lost all my memories. I had no idea I had a son! I left for New York, because I couldn't bear staying here. I lived their for 2 years, living as a muggle. I even attended a muggle school. I met a boy,Nate, and we are currently engaged. My best friend,one of at least, Blair's dad has a house in Paris. We are staying there for the summer...I ran into Harry and Ginny. I confessed who I was to Harry. He uh...slapped me. After that I ran to Azkaban to see Draco Malfoy. Then I came here to the ball at Blairs. My fiancee was cheating on me. I stayed in a hotel for a day. I came here. To get Bentley." I rushed out. She looked worried but nodded.

"He is in his room, he asks about you. Everyday."

"In my two years gone I have always felt like I was missing part of me. Now I know why." I said guiltily. She nodded and motioned for me to follow her upstairs. She knocked on a door and it swung open revealing Bentley. He was five now!

"Grandma?" he questioned then he glanced over to me.

"Mommy!" said Bentley in awe. I nodded and squatted down to his height.

"Yep, baby. It's me!" I said. I reached out and hugged him something fierce. I lifted him up, kissing his forehead.

"I love you mommy!"

"Love you too Ben!" I said smiling in spite of myself.

And that was the beginning of our life. Our complete, care free life. I tucked away my money and entered the Police Academy. I enrolled Bentley in PS. 187, and we moved to the Lower West Side of Manhatten. It was a neat neighborhood, filled with life and laughter.

3 Years later I married. Finally, at age 23. I married Jacob Baker. A lawyer for White Coller crimes. He was a prosecutor! We moved to the Upper West Side and I settled into my job, and life. I had given up magic to an extent. Jake knew I was a witch. He thought it was cool. Life was peaceful. It was finally falling into place. What else could happen?

**Who hoo! Part 2 is over. Yeah it was super short. I'm making this story a 'life story' of Megans life. Next chapter will be part two. **

**This story is kind being crossed over with everything I love...Gossip Girl and next chapter it will cross with another thing I love. And btw, I think the Twilight part is over. Or should I throw them in? Don't worry, Harry isn't gone forever. I promise, remember, Bentley's mom is a witch.. Hint Hint nudge nudge. Lol anyway.**

**Can I get some more reviews? Maybe five and I'll give you a long chapter(: lol **

**review!**

**Love lots,**

**Mynameishyperninja**


	12. Chapter 12

** Part 3:The Sky's the Limit! **

** Ch. 11 Anything but Ordinary.**

**6 years later. June 25th.**

**MPOV**

I sighed as I rolled out of my comfy warm bed. I could hear the loud crying from my room. I slipped on my robe and slippers and padded into the nursery.

"Heather, you cry. Way way to much." I giggled. My newborn, Heather Mackenzie Baker, was fussy. Only at night though! Heather was born on June 3rd. So she was about 3 weeks old. Oh, lord! I changed her diaper, then laid her down. I migrated to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Babe? You up?" came a smooth voice. I spun around. There, in all his glory, stood my husband and the love of my life. Jacob Thomas Baker.

"Hey Hun! I was up with Heather. Is Ben up?"I asked. He nodded. Ben, on time, ran in. I really couldn't believe he was 11. Gosh time flies.

"Mom, are you going to work today?" asked Ben. I cocked my head to the side thinking.

"Well...I know Liv wants to see Heather. And I'll check if they have paperwork for me. So yep. I am." I clarified. My eyes misted over. I was in my kitchen at night. An owl flew in with an envelope. It dropped it right in front of Ben. His eyes widened. Then I regained my real vision. Jake stared at me and I glanced away.

"Pancake or Eggs?" I asked.

"Mo-o-om!" whined Ben. "I want both!"

"Gosh! You really need to calm down. Ha! I know sweetie. I like teasing you." I said laughing. Ben stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled as I cooked breakfast. Jake had court today so I had to take Heather with me. Ben got dressed, and Jake was ready to take him to school.

"Hey! Will you be home for dinner?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my cheek and he kissed Heathers forehead.

"Love you!" I called to both of them. They smiled and I waved. Heather and I went into the nursery. I dressed her in a yellow baby outfit. It clashed perfectly with her tuft of cherry red hair that was on top of her head.

"C'mon Cherry Mom's gotta get dressed." I said lifting her up. I set the baby, who was asleep, in her carrier. I dressed and slipped into my worn black leather jacket. With the diaper bag on one arm and the carrier on the other I was ready to go to 'work'.

I parked the car in the Lot and rushed across the street and into the building. In the elevator I set down the carrier and took a deep breath. The doors 'pinged' and I stepped off.

"Baker?" came a voice from behind.

"Benson?" I giggled. I spun around to see my best friend from work. Olivia Benson(AN: Mwhaha new crossover. And she is 30, not 40. elliot is 34). She smiled as she hugged me.

"Oh! Is that Heather?" she squealed as we walked into the bullpen. I nodded happily. We chit chated for a while. Everybody in the precinct visited Heather. Whom I nicknamed Cherry.

"Meg, where did she get the hair?" asked Fin.

"My mom. She was redheaded." I explained. They nodded.

"C'mon lil cherry." I said softly. I lifted her up and put her gently in the car seat. We drove home in pleasant silence. As we entered the apartment complex, Cherry began to cry.

"Aw, sweetie. Hush child." I said soothingly. Rocking her sweetly I entered our house.

"MOM!" shouted a near by voice.

"Ben!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously! I have something to tell you." said Ben. I smiled and handed off Cherry to Jake.

"What?"

"Can I sign up for swimming? Please please with a cherry and hot fudge and sprinkles on top?" simpered Ben.

"Oh dear. How much does it cost?" I said. Jake snickered.

"Uh...100 a month." mumbled Bentley.

"Bentley James Mason Potter-Baker. Do I look like I'm made of money? I'm a cop for crissake! And your father is a lawyer." I reprimanded. Bentley hung his head. Oh my.

"Fine, you can go." I said smiling slightly.

"YES! I love you mom! You're the hackin' best!" shouted Ben pumping his fist into the air.

"Language young man." said Jake firmly. Ben nodded.

"Cmon. Dinner." said Jake kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"We made 'Pasgetthi!" sang Ben. I laughed.

"Make me a plate, I gotta go nurse Heather." I said laughing. We walked over to the bedroom and I undid my top. Heather latched on and I began to think.

Soon she was done. I put her down in the nursery and made my way to the kitchen.

"Mom! What is that?" cried Ben while I fixed my plate. I glanced up. Oh god.

A large tawny owl rapped sharply on the glass window. I scurried over to it and opened the window. The owl flew in, and dropped a large yellow letter in front of Ben.

"Mom! It says, Bentley James Mason Potter-Baker. Apartment 307. 1930 Broadway, Grand Tier! How did they know this?" shrieked Ben. He began to tear at the envelope. The letter fell out.

"Ew. What is this!" said Ben, holding up the parchment. I sighed.

"Parchment." I mumbled. My british accent slipped a bit.

"What ev. What the-" shouted Ben. His eyes frantically read the paper, as if it might disappear in a moment.

"Language." said Jake tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah. Dad! Read this. It can't be true. God I hate it when people play stupid pranks." said Ben irritably. Jake snatched it out of his hands. His eyes swept over the page and he looked up at me.

"I know what it is." I whispered. Jake nodded. Even though he was a Muggle, he still knew I was a witch and my complete past. Harry,Lord Voldemort, the Tonks' everything. So he knew Ben would be accepted to Hogwarts.

"Mom, is it real?" said Ben looking at me with such intensity I had to look away.

"Bentley. Yes, it is true." I started. "You are a wizard, and I am a witch."

"And you never told me?" said Ben getting angry. I looked down. Then, I confessed. I watered down a lot of stuff, but left out no detail. I did not,however, mention my rape.

"How come you never told me?"

"Because I wanted to wait for you to get your letter." I said firmly. Ben nodded, knowing that was all I was going to say.

"Am I going?"

"Of course you're going!"

"YES!" shouted Ben before running into the bedroom. My baby boy was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

**AN:I'm back(: Sorry it's been a week or two. So as u know,none of the HP Characters have kids in Hogwarts yet. So next chapter is gonna be another fast forward. This chapter was kinda a middle ground, a here we are this is what happened part. Next chapter will be a biggie. Megan is back to London! Le Gasp.**

**BTW How'd u guys think of the SVU crossover? Lol I love that show and it fit so yeaah. One final question. Megan is gonna be pregnant with twin in the next chapter. Here are some name ideas. No critizing. But which ones should I use? Can u pick 2 from each?  
**

**GIRL: Boy:**

**Macy Jaymes Joesph Jacob**

**Harley Marie. Jacob Thomas Jr**

**Olivia Jaymes Mason Joesph**

**Olivia Lillian Nathan Otis **

**Serena Lillian or Micheal James or**

**Holly Jaymes Aaryn Noah**

**REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS(:**


	13. Chapter 13

** Part 3:The Sky's the Limit! **

** CH. 12 Two Peas in my pod**

**7 years later**

**MPOV**

"Mom! Mo-o-om! Hurry!" shouted a voice from downstairs. Oh lord. I slipped into my red moccasins. My baby girl,Heather, was going to Hogwarts! Good lord almighty. She was already 11! And my first baby boy,Bentley, was 18(AN: I made a huuuge mistake. Last chapter I said heather was 1 month old? Well I meant was 4. It works better with the time, so Megan is 40. It just works better.)

So Heather was going to Hogwarts, so was I. I had been offered the position of Charms professor. I felt awful leaving Jake but he assured me it'd be fine, and McGonagall had offered to allow him to stay at Hogwarts. So he was going to be joining me after Christmas. We(heather and I) were going to be going back to the city for Christmas. I was pregnant again. Baby number 3 was on the way! I was super excited, so was everyone else. Lifting my bag, I snaked down the stairs.

"Ok, so Ben is in London. He will be back to the states in October. I will have my cellphone. I will update you on ANYTHING with the baby. I will Floo back here for my OB/GYN appointments. I love you!" I said kissing Jake's cheek. He smiled.

"Meg, chill out girl." said Olivia from the couch. Her and Elliot, who had gotten together a year ago after Elliot divorced the bitch Kathy, were here to see me off. They were my closest friends.

"I'm pregnant!" I defended. She laughed.

"So am I!" said Olivia, placing her hands delicately over her swollen belly. Elliot smiled fondly.

"Well..." I,rather maturely, stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled and hugged me, our bellies getting in the way. She bent down.

"Now, little Olivia, be good for mommy!" cooed Liv. I snorted. A few weeks ago Liv and I made a drunk from no sleep pact. If I had a baby girl, it was to be named Olivia. If Liv had a baby girl it was going to be name Megan. I was pretty sure it was a boy, and Liv was positive her's was a girl.

"Oh hush! I'll call you when I'm in town for my appointments. I'll miss you, both. We'll be back at Christmas!" I said. I kissed Elliot and her's cheek. Waving goodbye, Heather and I slipped into a taxi and drove to JFK.

Olivia and Elliot,and the entire squad, knew I was leaving. They knew Ben went to boarding school in London(which I was an Alumni too) and that Heather was accepted too. I was offered a teaching position there. I just left out the magic part.

We sped through security and customs and were soon boarding the plane. I was going back to London!

"Mom? Can you curl my hair?" asked Heather. I looked up from my book.

"Do we have time?"

"It's 10." said Heather excitedly. I sighed and motioned for her to come over to me. She sat in between

my legs. The curling iron heated up. It curled her hair perfectly. There are some things out there, like curling my daughters hair, that I wouldn't use magic on. Plus Heather hadn't inherited my ability to change appearance.

"Okay! You're ready. Grab your trunk." I said. Heather scurried over to the huge trunk. Attempting to heave it over to the trolley. She failed and I had to assist. With my wand of course. We loaded it onto the trolley and skipped across the street to Kings Cross Station.

"Mom, platform 9 & ¾. Where is that?" said Heather worriedly. I laughed lightly.

"Watch!" I said pointing to the barrier. A young wizard sprinted to it. Heather gasped.

"Can I go?"

"Knock your socks off." Heather sprinted to the gate. I followed suit, soon facing the steaming scarlet train.

"Mom! Can I go find a seat?"

"Go ahead, I have a compartment to myself in the front. Come get me if you have a problem. Love you!" I said kissing her forehead. She smiled and skipped away. Noticing it was going to leave I boarded. Not looking where I was walking, I knocked into a boy.

"Oof." muttered the kid. Oh god. I stared into bright green eyes. This had to be Harry's kid.

"Oh. Sorry honey." I said helping the poor kid stand. He looked frightened then ran off. I sighed and went to enjoy the long journey to Hogwarts.

"Megan Potter!" said Headmistress McGonagall. I smiled.

"Baker." I replied smiling.

"Wonderful to see you dear. I realize your daughter begins her education today." said the elder witch.

"Yes, she is! My son Bentley graduated last year..." I trailed off. We went to our seats in the Great Hall. The great oak doors swung open. My breath hitched slightly. I saw Heather talking animatedly to a girl with short red hair and brown eyes. Wonder who it was? The sorting hat sang its song and then the names began.

"Abbott,Holly." A girl with a round face and blonde hair shyly sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the old hat. She smiled and joined the cheering table. A name caught my attention.

"Azur,Ally." A dark skinned girl sat confidently on the stool. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then.

"Baker,Heather." Heathers curly hair bounced when she walked. Her face was stark white and she was shaking. I gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it weakly. She gently sat down and the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes it was so big. After what seemed like an hour the hat called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" with a sigh of relief she bounded over to the table. I smiled widely and blew her a kiss. Other kids were called and sorted. A different name caught my attention.

"Potter, Lillian" called Flitwick.

"GRYFFINDOR." shouted the hat. Soon the sorting was finished. The Headmistress stood and went over to the podium. The entire hall quieted immediately.

"Ahem. We have a changing in staff this year. Since our dear Professor Flitwick retired, Professor Megan Baker will be filling in the post as Charms professor," said McGonagall pausing to wait for the polite clapping to subside. ", and she will also be taking on a new post. The post of Guidance Counselor. If you have any problems, see her. Now on with the feast!"

Soon the night was over and I went to my quarters. I pulled on a t-shirt and crawled into my warm 4 poster bed. I missed the comfort of Jake being next to me, but after Christmas he will be. But there was another Potter. Harry had a kid... with Ginny. I shoved the thoughts into the back of my head and fell asleep.

Oh gosh! I raced around my office digging around for my quill. Ah ha! I yanked it out from the stack of parchment. Urgh! It was 7:30 and I was preparing for my first day as the charms professor. I was scared and nervous. And not to mention hungry, stupid pregnancy. Placing a hand delicately on my swollen stomach I glance in the mirror.

Instead of dressing in normal robes and a plain hat, I was allowed to dress however I wanted. I had on maternity white pants, a maternity shirt with a scoop neck in blue, and my gray slipper things. Comfy and cute. I snatched up my gray messenger bag, with parchment, ink,quills, and lesson plans shoved in, and ran toward the Great Hall. Owls flew in and dropped letters in peoples porridge. I smiled at the memory and took a seat at the staff table. I scooped some fruit and toast onto my plate. My goblet filled with orange juice.

"Mom!" said a small voice. Heather was bouncing on the balls if her feet, dressed in her new robes. An apple was in her hand and her wand was in the other.

"Hey, kid. Go. Shoo." said Filch from behind me.

"I'm allowing my daughter here Filch." I said coldly. He glared and walked,limped, away. Heather began to chat animatedly about her new friends and how much she like it here. I laughed. Soon it was time for class. My schedule was:

_Charms:_

_Hour 1: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 2__nd__ year_

_Hour 2: Slytherin and Hufflepuff 3__rd__years_

_Hour 3:Gryffindor and Slytherin 4__th__ years_

_Hour 4:Slytherin and Hufflepuff 2__nd__ years_

_Hour 5: Gryffindor and Slytherin 1__st__ years_

_Lunch_

_Hour 6: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 4__th__ years_

_Hour 7: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor 3__rd__ years_

_Hour 8:Ravenclaw and Slytherin 5__th__ years_

_Hour 9: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor 5__th__ years_

_Hour 10: 6__th__ year_

_Hour 11: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 1__st__ years_

_Hour 12: Slytherin and Hufflepuff 2__nd__ years_

_Hour 13: Newt Students_

_Dinner_

_Free time_

Whoa, long day. I sighed as my class started to roam in. Second years, naïve but not too.

"Hello class! I'm Professor Baker. Now since I'm new today will be a 'fun day'. I want you guys to each tell me three things about yourself. But first I'll tell you 3 things about myself." I said pausing. They just stared. I cleared my throat.

"I used to live in America, New York City. I am, er, was a muggle detective. I have a daughter in first year and my son recently graduated Hogwarts. Now any questions?"

A small girl tentatively raised her hand. "Um, what is a 'detetive'?"

"A _detective _is a muggle police officer who specializes in a certain divison. I was in the Special Victims Unit. Now how about you start."

"Ok. My name is Nicole Rogers. I live in Surrey and I love potions." said Nicole. The next kid stood.

"Um, my name is Rose-" the girl said under her breath.

"Sweetie, you can speak up." I said gently. The girls face went red and she cleared her throat.

"My name is Rose Weasley. I have a younger brother and my mum and dad are 'famous'." said Rose. My face was pale.

"What are their names?" I inquired.

"Um, Hermione and Ron Weasley." said Rose blushing.

"Oh. Well then, next." I said shakily. More Weasley and Potter kids!

"My name is Jeanette Beckum. I like sleeping and being lazy." said the girl rather sarcastically. I ignored that and nodded to the next person.

"Um, My name is Josh Tobin. I uh like muggle music and uh Quidditch."

"My name is Bailey Whiters and I hate people. Just kidding! I love people and talking!" I stifled a laugh after her. The kids continued on and finally I can to someone I wanted to hear.

"Um my name is Roxanne Weasley but you can call me Annie. I love pranking and laughing." said a ginger haired girl.

"Hi my name is Albus Severus Potter. I was named after two Hogwarts professors and my cousin is Rose!" said Albus. I sighed smiled. Soon class was over.

"Bring your wands tomorrow!" I called as they left. The next classes flew by and soon I had the 1st years! Heather walked in and rushed up to me.

"Mom! Holy moley! Today has been awesome! I love DADA and Potions. It is amazing!" she rushed out. I smiled.

"Wanna have lunch with me? You can tell me all about it! But now you have to find your seat." Heather ran off to sit with another red haired girl. I repeated my instructions and kids went.

"Hi my name is Hugo Weasley. I have and older sis and I have famous parents." said red haired boy who was a spitting image of Ron. I nodded and the next kid went. Then the next and so forth.

"Hi my name is Lily Luna Megan Potter. I like that we have the same first name and I love my family." said the girl Lily. My heart swelled. Harry named his kid after me? Aw!

"Hi my name is Heather Baker and I live in New York City and I miss Daddy." said Heather smiling with glee. I laughed out loud and she smiled. The other kids came and went then lunch came. Heather and I went back to my room where the house elves had brought some sandwiches up and juice.

"So how do you like your classmates?" I asked.

"Oh mom! Lily is awesome! I can tell we'll be great friends. And her cousin Hugo is pretty cool, but kinda annoying.." rambled Heather. I laughed and listened to her intently. The next classes flew by then I had the 3rd years. I repeated myself and they talked about themselves. Then he stood up. With messy black hair and piercing hazel brown eyes I knew instantly he was Harry's son.

"Hello! I am James Sirius Potter! My dad is Harry Potter and u enjoy pranking people." said James slightly cockily. I smiled as my eyes water. Damn hormones.

"Good." I said weakly.

The next class came in when the bell rang. I sat in my chair. I noticed a girl with silvery blonde hair, cut in a shaggy style. Her blue eyes held emotions. She had to be Fleurs daughter. Again I repeated myself and people told me about themselves. Then she stood.

"Hi, uh my name is Nikki Weasley. My real name is Dominique. I have 2 sibling and am 1/8 veela." said the girl boldy. I could tell, she was beautiful. The next class came and went. Then,finally, the 7th years came. Another girl came in. She had silvery blonde hair, down to the small of her pack. Her eyes were an aqua color and she had that air to her. She was exactly like her mother, when knew her in 5th year. It was her turn to speak.

"'Ello! My 'ame iz Victorie Weasley. I 'ive in Paris for 'ost of my life. I attended Beauxbatons for my 'raining through my fifith 'ear." said Victorie with a heavy french accent. " My dad 'ent to 'Ogwarts."

"Very well then." I said smiled. Finally the day was over. I packed up my stuff and practically crawled into my room. My belly kept fluttering.

"Oh baby, I feel you!" I said.

"Ezcuze me?" came a silvery voice. I turned around to see Victorie standing their blushing.

"Oh! Hi!"I said smiling.

"Um, 'ou 're the gudienze counzler?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Oh, what do you need. I gestured for her to sit on the couch thing. She obliged.

"I know 'ou(WHO) you are." said Victorie sadly.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Megan Potter, Harry Potter's long lost twin." said Victorie looking me dead in the eyes.

**AN: really uber long chapter!:D lol so howd u like it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE? whooo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! Hooray! Anywho, re-read chapter 13 because I edited it. Victorie isn't pregnant. So this story will only be about 1-2 more chapters, then an epilogue. K? K. **

Disclaimer: I don't own much

** Chapter 13: I'm coming home**

**MPOV**

My teacup crashed to the floor.

"How'd you know?" I whispered.

"Uncle Harry 'as pic-turz." said Victorie simply.

"Oh." I replied. They knew.

"So, ze kids. Zey also know. Maybe not zee leetle ones but Nikki and James do." said Victorie in a haughty tone.

"Has...has he ever mentioned me?" I wondered aloud.

"Yez." replied Victorie. "All ze time. He misses 'ou. So does everyone elze."

"This Christmas." I said quietly. "I'm coming home."

"Really?" said Victorie suspiciously.

"Really." I said quitely.

**Fast Forward: December 20th**

"Urgh." I growled as Jake helped me up. Now I was 9 months pregnant, and it sucked. I was due in exactly eight days, which couldn't come quick enough. Sadly, I was still returning to Hogwarts afterward.

"C'mon Meg. Let's go. We have a train to catch...then you're going to you long-lost brother. " said Jake soothingly. I sighed and hoisted myself up. My belly protruded out so much, it actually knocked things down. Oh the joys of twins. God.

"Mommy! I'm so excited!" squealed Heather coming up to me, Lily Potter attached to her hip. They,along with Hugo, were inseparable. The Golden Trio of first years.

"I know you are baby." I said sweetly.

"Mum, if I have a baby sister can we name her Christine?"

"We will see." I said. Honestly I hated that name, plus I had a baby girl name picked out. Suddenly my vision slipped from me.

_"Megan Potter?" said Hermione Weasley suddenly_

_"Hi guys..." I said trailing off. The entire Weasley and Potter clans stared at me. "I'm back.."_

_"Megan!" said Harry happily rushing towards me._

My vision came back.

"Okay guys. Let's get a move on!" I said clapping my hands. We all boarded the Hogwarts express and I laid down onto of Jake and drifted off to sleep.

"We're here." said Jake, gently shaking me. He gestured towards the dark landscape, where I could see the twinkling lights of King's Cross in the distance. I stood and stretched before grabbing my purse and exiting the room.

"Mum!" said Heather excitedly, running up to me.

"Can Lil stay with us? Pretty Pwease!" shrieked Heather. I shook my head.

"I'm sure her parent's want to see her..." I said trailing off.

"Please...we can ask them." said Heather.

"Heather Mackenzie, no. We will see them soon. Not tonight." I said firmly. Heather's face fell and she stomped away.

"Oh I have a headache." I moaned as the train lurched to a stop. We exited the train, looking for Heather along the way.

"Mum! Lily's parents agreed she could stay." said Heather excitedly, believing she got her way.

"Heather Mackenzie Baker. I said no. No means no." I said angrily.

"But Mom." whined Heather.

"Heather. That's it, you're grounded." said Jake sternly.

"Dad!"said Heather,appalled.

"C'mon, we are going to the hotel." I said grasping her hand and apprating.

"I hate you." said Heather loudly. I sighed and told Jake to check in.

"Heather come here." I said, leading her into a secluded part of the nicely furnished part of the lobby.

"What." asked Heather angrily.

"I know who Lily's parents are. Her father is my brother." I said quietly.

"What! And you never told me. How could you!" asked Heather accusingly.

"Listen to me. When I was younger, when Ben was only about 3 I was in an accident. I lost my memory and your uncle and I were separated. I met him again, a few years later. We got in a fight and I ran away. I haven't seen his since. That is why I didn't want you going with Lily, and why Lily couldn't come here. I plan to go to the Weasley's on Christmas eve." I confessed.

"I love you Mommy." said Heather, falling back into my little girl. I nodded and hugged her.

"Now, c'mon. Let's get into our room." I said grinning. She nodded excitedly and the 3 of us bounced into our large suite.

**December 24th**

"Dammit." I cursed. The babies still hadn't made an appearance. Much to my anger, no dresses would fit my house of a body.

"Try this." said Ben, who had arrived yesterday, holding up a red garment bag. I anxiously tore it open to reveal a blue dress the tied under the breast and fell to about my knees. My white cardigan and blue flats went perfect with it!

"Thanks Ben!" I said excitedly giving his a kiss on the cheek, and waving my wand so the clothes appeared on my body.

"Let's go guys." I said to the family. Ben grabbed Heather and I grabbed Jake and we apprated away, to the Burrow. When we arrived and voices could be heard from across the lawn.

"Show yourself." said a shaky voice from behind me. I spun around, wand out. There before me was Victorie.

"Mees Baker."

"Megan." I corrected.

"You stayed true to your word! Let's go." said Victorie, grabbing my arm and shuffling me inside. She knew I might back out. We entered the bustling kitchen, and I sucked in a breath.

"Look who's back." said Victorie, smiling.

"Megan Potter!" said Hermione Weasley.

"Hi guys..." I trailed off. The entire Wealsey and Potter clans stared at me. "I'm back..."

"Megan!" said Harry rushing toward me. I sighed as he attacked me in a hug. This was all happening so fast!

"Don't ever leave me again. You hear?" said Harry exasperatedly.

"I hear you. Harry, this is my husband Jake Baker. Jake, this is my brother Harry Potter." I said, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my cardigan.

"Ahem." said a little voice.

"Oh, this is Heather Mackenzie. Heather, this is your Uncle Harry."

"Hey squirt."said Harry smiling a watery smile.

"HEATHER!" "LILY!" shouted the two girls at the same time upon seeing each other.

"Hugo."grumbled Hugo, standing aside Lily. Heather bounded away and attacked them in hugs.

"Meg."said Hermione and Ron, giving me hugs.

"What about me!" said Bentley coming up behind me.

"Ben!" said Mrs. Weasley, ducking out of the kitchen and grasping him in a tight hug. She did take care of him for a few years

"Megan!" she said, hugging me tightly. MY eyes watered and I smiled.

"Hi." was all I could say. I was home. Finally.

"Megan..."said a small voice from behind me. Ginny Potter stood behind me. "Sorry,for everything I said."

"S'okay." I mumbled giving her a hug.

Life was peaceful...for now.

**December 29th 11:58 pm.**

"Shit!" I cursed. I hated, like seriously hated, labor. My water broke 15 hours ago and they were just ready to come out now. We, the entire clans, were at St. Mungo's. Sucky way to spend New Years Eve, for the kids anyway.

"Shush, it's almost over."said Jake. Harry and Hermione were beside him, looking amused. I whacked Jake over the head.

"You this to me. The moment I can walk, you're getting a vasectomy."

Jake gulped. "Yes dear."

"God it hurts!" I shouted.

"Okay Miss Baker, it looks like you're ready to push." said Healer Abbot. Hannah Abbot that is.

"Thank fucking god." I groaned, flopping my sweaty against the damp pillow.

"Meg..."whispered Jake. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said, melting. Then came the excruciating pain, like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. "Here they come!"

"Okay, PUSH!" said the Healer. I sucked in a breath and pushed my hardest. "AHH!"

"Baby one is out. 12:00 midnight." said the healer. I sucked in another breath. Half was over.

"Meg, we have a baby girl." said Jake smiling.

"I'm and uncle!" whooped Harry. I snorted.

"Okay, it looks like baby two is crowning. Okay... ready... PUSH!" Jake squeezed my hand and I pushed.

"Baby two is out. 12:05 am Alive and well."

I collapsed onto my pillow. I was exhausted.

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Stella Olivia." I said, referring to my baby girl.

"Gerard. Gerard James." said Jake smiling. I grinned as they set my two healthy twins in my arms.

**A/N: Epilougue then end. :D Sorry for thw long wait. hope you liked it. BTW I changed how megan looks. Review. **

**PS: Gerard after Gerard Way 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: epilogue. K? K. **

Disclaimer: I don't own much

** Chapter 15: 5 years later.**

Megan POV

"Come on!" I said smiling, towards my husband Jake.

"Meg, chill. We have time."

"Mo-om." whined my five year old daughter Stella.

"Yes?" I asked patiently.

"Gee stole my cookie."

"Gerard." I scolded at the little boy with dark hair.

"Sorry." he whispered. I smiled and pulled out a cookie for Stella.

"Here." I said, as she grinned.

Today was my baby boy's wedding day. He was marrying Nikki Weasley. Good lord.

"Let's go mum!" called Heather, my 16 year old teenager. So moody! She was in a pale blue strapless dress the fell to her knees with silver sandals.

"I'm coming." I giggled, grasping the twins hands. We apprated to the Burrow.

"Megan!" said Fleur running up to me.

"Help her. She is going insane." I laughed before heading into a small tent where the bridal party was.

"Nik?" I asked. Nikki Weasley had given up most of her emo look in school. Now at age 22 she had grown up, a lot.

"Oh, Megan!" she cried.

"Shh, it's okay. I promise you this will all work out. Now, my son is out there waiting for you. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Can you picture life without him?"

"No."

"Then get your ass out to that tent and marry him!" I said firmly. She laughed and stood up.

"You always know what to say."

"Yep, don't worry though. I know it will go great." I said, tapping my temple. She stared before smiling.

"Let's go!"

I entered the tent and took a seat next to James and the twins. Heather was with her boyfriend, Hugo Weasley in the front. Soon the prosession began.

(Flash Forward to the reception)

"I would like to make a toast." said Bill, standing up. "Too the bride and groom."

"Too the bride and groom." we echoed, raising our glasses.

"I would also like to take a moment of silence for those who died and Arthur Weasley especially." said Bill. We bowed our head in silence and I tried not to let a tear slip from my eyes. Harry reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed, just as Jake did.

I really had a great family. Finally.

**A/N: Finish. Sorry this was so short. And sorta sucky. Oh well. Review and read my other stories. Hope you enjoy them. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Sorry, no sequel. D: lol. Yeah, Arthur died...sorry D: haha**

**Love & Giraffes,**

**Steph :)**


End file.
